Forgotten Innocence
by Alpha-alien
Summary: A young girl finds herself in the clutches of the Dream Demon, himself. In desperation, she promises to do anything. Will Freddy accept? And if so, does the little girl know what she's gotten herself into? -M for slight language and violence-
1. Welcome to Dreamland

Forgotten Innocence

A Nightmare on Elm Street

"Welcome to Dream Land"

Annabel Richards had no idea how she got where she was. Her body shook with fear and cold. She was clothed in her white nightgown that fell to her knees and her feet were bare. Her soft brown hair fell across her shoulders and her green eyes were wide with wonder and terror. She gripped ehr stuffed lion plush close to her chest. The small six-year-old did not like this place.

This place happened to be a dark boiler room. For days she had seen the boiler room., but it was usually filled with children in clean, white Sunday clothes. They would play and laugh, but it still scared her. Now, as she walked quietly through the deserted area, Annabel found herself singing the rhyme that had, until now, escaped her thoughts.

"One, two - Freddy's comming for you,"

Shadows seemed to grow longer, "Three, four - Better lock your door," Was she just imagining things, or did the room get darker?

"Five, six - Grab your crucifix," the hair on the back of her neck stood up and a chill ran down Annabel's spine, "Seven, eight - Better stay up late," She bagan to wonder how, exactly, she came here. She didn't recal walking in ...

"Nine, ten - Never sleep again."

The sound of metal scraping against metal made Annabel jump. She spun around and saw nothing. She clutched her lion closer to her chest, fear filling her body. Something moving around made her breath catch in her throat. Rusted chains moved from an unseen force. Her body shook violently as she slowly backed away. She wanted out of here.

As she continued to back away, her back collided with something hard. Her heart pounded in her chest as she turned around. In front of her was a pair of dirty work jeans, the knees were worn and almost non-exsistant. Looking down, she saw muddy black boots. Annabel raised her eyes. A dark red and green sweater that might have been a Christmas gift once. His right hand was hidden behind the sweater, while his left hand lay by his side. She noticed the skin didn't look quite right. It was scabbed and scarred.

On up, came the head of the man. Scarred, burned and what little skin was left stretched over his features. A brown fedora hat tattered with age and wear perched atop his head. His brown eyes twinkled manevalently as a smile played across his lips, revealing rotted teeth.

"Hello, little girl." he said in a harsh, yet gentle voice. Annabel's warnings of "Don't talk to strangers" left as she gave a small smile, "Hi, mister. What's your name?" she asked, quietly. "Fredrick Krueger, but you can call me Freddy." he said, taking off his hat and bending down to her level. All of his hair had left him, leaving his scalp in the same condition as his face. Annabel picked up a corner of her nightgown and performed a small curtsy. "My name is Annabel Richards. Nice to meet you, Freddy." Fred smiled. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Do you live here?" she questioned.

"I guess you could say that, yeah." the small girl giggled.

"Tell me, Annabel, do you like games?"

"Uh-huh." Annabel nodded, smiling. Fred's smile turned into a grin. "Well, have I got a game for you. Do you want to play?"

"Yes!" Annabel jumped up and down, excitedly, making Freddy laugh. "My game is like ... Hide-and-Seek and Cat-and-Mouse." Annabel tilted her head to a side. "What's Cat-and-Mouse?" the man laughed. "You run and I chase you."

"Oh. That sounds fun!" she squealed, making Fred laugh more. "Oh, it is. And if I catch you ... " Annabel leaned closer as Fred pretended to ponder. "I'll eat you!" His right hand flashed into view. A brown glove with four 10-inch razors adorning his fingers colided with the stuffed lion knocking it from Annabel's arms. The little girl shrieked and took off running.

Fred cackled, shoved his hat back on his head and ran after her. This would almost be too easy.

Annabel ducked under pipes and raced around objects. Her blood pumped through her legs and her heart pounded in her chest. More than once, she heard the sound of Freddy right behind her, and more than once, her body wanted to quit. Annabel forced herself to keep going.

She soon found herself in a small clearing. Around her was a maze of pipes and chains. One large furnace lay to her left. "Here, little mousey." Freddy's cackle sounded all around her. Annabel was terrified. Looking around, she crawled under the furnace, and hugged her legs.

Fred's black books walked towards the furnace and stopped. "Annabel? Oh, Annabel! Where are you?" he called out in an almost playful tone. Annabel clappe a hand over her mouth, to keep anything from getting out. Fred walked around the clearing. "I'm gonna find you, little girl. And when I do," Freddy licked his lips, dropped to his knees and reached his gloved hand under the furnace.

Annabel cried out in pain as two of his razors cut into her arm. "Come here, you little - " Annabel crawled further from Fred, as his arms thrashed about, trying to reach her. Her back hit a wall. Dead end.

She gulped and felt behind her for a while. Fred's arm seemed to be growing longer, the more he reached for the little girl.

The six-year-old pinched he eyes shut, knowing her would catch her. Her fingers brushed against cold metal. A door? Annabel's eyes opened. She continued to feel around, found nothing and began to panic. "Come to Freddy."

Annabel pounded on the metal door behind her, making Fred laugh. His claws intertwined with her hair, and she shrieked.

One more hit against the door, and it fell across her body. She scrambled towards the small opening and crawled inside.

Freddy retracted his arm and stood straight. "Where'd she go?" he asked himself. Looking at his glove, he saw a few strands of her brown hair. Something was strange about this girl. What, he didn't know. "I'll get her."

A wicked grin spread across his face.

Annabel crawled through the air vent. Her body ached from running and her hair and gown stuck to her skin with sweat. "I wanna go home," she choked out, tears forming in her eyes. "I wanna g-go ho - " the vent dropped from under her. Her stomach dissapeared as she screamed and thrashed around, trying to stop herself, in fear of what was waiting for her at the end.

The bed bounced as Annabel sat up. She looked around quickly and sighed. Her room was dark. She laid back down and closed her eyes. Just a dream ...

The door to her room opened slowly. "Mommy? Daddy?" The door opened all the way.

"Freddy's home." the dream demon stood in the door frame, smiling. Annabel screamed as Freddy launched himself onto the bed. She scrambled off the bed and hit the ground hard. Freddy found himself tangled within the sheets. The six-year-old took off out the door. "Come back here!" Fred cried, ripping through the sheets.

This was not Annabel's home. This place was old and decayed. Cobwebs hung everywhere and dust covered everything. her feet oounded against the hard wood floor. Her breath came up short. "Annabel!" she looked behind her and saw Freddy close behind. She forced herself to keep going. The hallway seemed endless, gaining more length with every step. This was unreal. This couldn't happen except in a cartoon! Or a dream ...

It hit her. This was a dream! Annabel was asleep and all this was a dream. "Wake up!" she told herself. "Wake up! Please, wake up!"

Fred heared her, and frowned. How could she figure out this was a dream? She was a little girl! He growled and ran faster. "Come here, little girl!"

Annabel shrieked and finally managed to turn a corner. A star banister, but no stairs. Panic gripped her and she fell to her knees. "No! Let me out!" she beat against the bars. Fred's cackle came from behind her. Annabel spun around, her eyes wide with terror. "No where to go." he said, his claws flexed at his side. Annabel shivered and pinched her eyes shut. "Here, little mousy."

One thought raced into her mind. No way it would work, but it was all she could think of.

"Please, don't hurt me. I-I won't tell!"

Fred's claws twitched. "What did you say?"

"I won't tell anyone. I'll do anything. Please, don't hurt me, Freddy." Fred frowned. "I've heard that before." he scoffed. Annabel sniffed, forcing tears back. "Please, Mr. Krueger ... "

"Shut up!" Fred lurched towards her. Annabel screamed as she was forced back through the banister and fell ...

The little girl woke with a start. She was drenched in sweat and felt sick. She threw her covers off and got out of bed. She slowly walked towards her door, and quietly opened it. She was in her house.

Annabel sighed. "It was a dream!" she whispered. "Koka! I had the worst dream!" she turned to talk to her lion plush. "Koka?" Jumping on the bed, Annabel move through her sheets. "Koka!" she looked under her bed. her lion was gone.

Sitting up, Annabel felt a sharp pain in her arm. She winced and looked down. Across her left arm were two bleeding wounds. Like someone with two sharp nails scratched her.

"Mommy!!"


	2. From Bad to Worse

Forgotten Innocence

A Nightmare on Elm Street

"From Bad to Worse"

"But, Freddy did it! Honest!" Annabel was in a losing battle. However, the little girl didn't want to be in trouble for something she didn't do. Her cuts were under a bandage and hidden by a long-sleeved pink sweater. She had a white skirt that fell down to her knees, and simple white tennies. She rolled a bright red ball around on the floor, as the psychiatrist sat at her desk. The whole room was filled with all kinds of toys, from dolls to a small tricycle. The psychiatrist was a young woman with light blonde hair that was pulled back in a bun, while a few strands hung around her face. She wore a clean white blouse and a black silk skirt. On her desk, scattered around, were papers, a mug of pens, a jar of candy and a nametag reading "Emily Salvador" with butterfly and flower stickers decorating it.

"Who's Freddy?" Emily asked quietly, writing something on a pad. Annabel sighed and rubbed her arm. "I don't know, but he has really long nails on his," she hesitated for a moment,"right hand."

"Are you sure?" the young girl nodded. Another quick note.

"Annabel, what does Freddy look like?" Emily asked, after the room grew quiet.

"He's tall, he's bald and his skin's weird."

"What do you mean?" Emily looked at the girl, curiously.

"I don't know, but it looked different from regular skin. Like," the small child thought for a moment, "Like a marshmallow that got dropped in a fire."

"Black?"

"No! Not black! Like ... peeling or something." Emily wrote on her paper.

"Annabel, tell me what happened. One more time."

The little girl sighed, picked up the ball she had earlier and examined it with great interest it seemed. "I was walking around someplace."

"Where?"

"I don't know, but there were chains and stuff. I was walking around, and Freddy showed up and asked if I liked to play games."

"Do you?"

"Yes." Another note, "Then he started to chase me. He said he was gonna eat me. Then I fell over some stair rails and woke up."

"I see. When did," Emily hesitated, "Freddy .. cut you?"

"When I was hiding." Annabel said, matter-of-factly.

"Where were you hiding?"

"Under a big thing. It was round, red, and had a little door on it." Emily nodded and looked at the clock. "Well, Annabel, we're done for today. Could you tell your mother I'd like to speak with her?"

"A game?" Maria Richards sat down in a small chair. Emily nodded. "Annabel claims she was cut in a dream, but she also told me you don't play with her a lot." Maria sighed, "I'm usually too tired from work."

"And her father?" Maria tensed slightly, "He's not around much." Emily frowned. "Well, perhaps if you played with her more often, this won't happen again. Because it seems to me like a cry for attention rather than anything serious." Maria nodded and stood. "Don't treat her differently, but make sure she understands that this type of behavior is unexceptable."

"Annabel?" the young girl tore her eyes from the television, currently showing a child's show, "Yes, mommy?"

"Where's Koka?"

"I lost him." Annabel look down. "When?"

"When Freddy tried to get me."

"Annabel." Maria said, sternly.

"What?" the girl asked innocently.

"I'm not playing games with you. Where is your lion?"

"Freddy knocked him out of my hand!"

Annabel looked at her mother, as Maria threw down the book she had been reading. "Annabel! Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!" Annabel said frowning, "Freddy made me drop him!"

A dull smack echoed through the house, eerily accompanied by the cheerful tune of "One, two, buckle my shoe "

Annabel held her backside, as her mother stood over her, hand raised. "Annabel, go to your room, now!" Maria snapped. "You are not allowed to leave, except for school, until you tell me the truth!" Annabel stood, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes Mommy ... "

"And, until you tell me the truth, you will go to bed when I say so." Annabel looked over at her mother from her bedroom door, "And you're going to bed, now."

Annabel's mind raced. I can't go to sleep! Freddy'll get me! She came to one conclusion.

"I don't wanna."

"What did you say to me?" Maria looked at her daughter.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna go to sleep!" Annabel stomped her foot. Maria stood once again. "I didn't ask you if you wanted to or not. Now go to bed!"

"NO!"

Never, ever, had Annabel said "no" to her mother, except when she was asked if she wanted something. And Annabel never, ever raised her voice to her mother, unless something was wrong. Raising her voice in defiance to her mother now, resulted in disaster.

Annabel's vision blurred with tears as her center of focus turned from her mother to the wall. Ten smacks, and Annabel was shoved into her room and the door closed. Her rear end was sore as she walked to her bed and laid down. She would not fall asleep. She'd wait for her dad to get home.

As she laid there, listening to the cars drive by, it occurred to her that she had never seen her father, or had and forgot what he looked like. According to her mother, Annabel's father worked from early in the morning, to late in the evening.

When asked what he did, her mother stated, "Don't worry about it." Some nights, Annabel was allowed to stay up and wait for her father, but always fell asleep. When she awoke in her bed the next day, Maria told her that her father had come home and tucked her into bed.

"I'm not gonna go to sleep," she muttered. "I'm not. I'm not." Annabel yawned, rubbing her eyes. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you ... " Annabel closed her eyes, for just a moment.

A door slammed in the drive. Annabel opened her eyes and sat up. "Daddy?" The front door opened, closed, and footsteps walked around the house. Annabel shoved the covers from herself and stood. Quietly, she walked over to her door and eased it open.

Somebody was sitting in the large recliner, under a floor lamp. Annabel couldn't see from the waist up, but what she could see was a pair of dirty work jeans and black boots. Whoever it was, their back was turned to her. Annabel slowly walked out of her room and quietly made her way towards the man.

Her white socks helped keep the sound of her approach inaudible. When she made it to the recliner, she spoke.

"D-daddy?" His leg twitched, slightly. "Daddy? Is that you?" Annabel stepped closer. "Daddy?"

"Daddy's not here, Annabel." She froze. The man in the chair stood and turned towards the little girl. His body posture was relaxed, his right hand flexing his sharp metalic claws. His fedora hat perched arrogantly on his head.

Freddy smiled, "Now, what were you saying yesterday? Something about doing anything for me?" he asked softly, his rotted teeth bared in his grin.


	3. The Offer

Author Commentary:

Hey! Sorry about the oh-so long update. School's a great source of writer's block. *ick* Anyway, here it is ~ Enjoy, creeps. xD

* * *

Forgotten Innocence

[A Nightmare on Elm Street]

"The Offer"

Fred placed a scarred hand on the chair, his gloved on placed on his hop. He tilted his hat back to give himself a better view of the little girl. Annabel swallowed, her body frozen in terror.

"I thought about what you said, Annabel." Fred spoke with a voice that opposed his true nature, "I _could_ use some help around here."

"No! You're a bad man! I'm not gonna help you!"

"Me?" Fred gave a look of utter shock. "I'm not bad." He smiled, charmingly,  
We got off to a bad start." Annabel gulped.

"You were gonna hurt me!" Fred chuckled, shaking his head, "No, sweet Annabel. I wasn't going to _hurt_ you. I was going to _KILL_ you!" He took a step towards the small child, his claws falling off his hip to his side. Annabel decided it was best not to stay.

She turned and ran off.

Annabel had no idea where she was going. The small house she knew had grown. All the furniture had morphed and shifted into objects so deformed the little girl couldn't tell what anything was. The walls were peeling, the carpet looked molded. And those stares. They were the same stares as before. Annabel could even see the spot where she fell.

"Annabel!" The little girl looked around and hid under the stairs. Freddy rushed by, trying to find her. Then it got quiet. Annabel wasn't sure if Fred was gone or not. She sighed and leaned against the wall. Nothing, maybe he was gone? Taking a deep breath, Annabel slowly walked out of hiding. Fred was nowhere to be seen. Now, she just had to get up, but was this still a dream?

"Mommy said you can't get hurt in a dream," she reasoned. Annabel looked all around. The house was quiet.

The events of last night were still there in her mind, as Annabel rubbed her arm, and began to doubt her mother's words. Her mind wandered, as she thought about her mother. That was the first time, in her memory, that she had been spanked.

She was soon pulled from her thoughts by a sudden pain in her foot. She yelped and quickly withdrew her foot, causing more discomfort, and looked to see what caused her such pain. A rusted nail protruded from an up lifted piece of wood in the floor. Annabel turned her attention to her foot, and saw a growing spot of dark red forming on her dirtied white sock. She sniffed, fighting back tears, and gently hobbled on, keeping her attention on the floor.

It had been a few hours since she had stepped on the nail. It didn't hurt as much, but it was still sensitive to pressure. Annabel wasn't sure how to get out of this place. It was far larger than a normal house, and every turn led to a dead end, or a locked door.

The little girl sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall. A low growl made her jump and look around. Another growl, and she figured it out.

It was her stomach.

"I'm hungry." she mumbled, depressed, holding her stomach. Annabel stood and continued on her walk.

She hadn't been walking long when she saw something. A candy bar, under a small cardboard box propped up with a ruler. Annabel couldn't help but giggle. This was like an episode of her favorite cartoon, Jack and Matt. She smiled and made her way over. As she knelt down to grab the candy, something ... unexplainable happened. The box seemed to have grown, at least double in size, and the ruler was yanked.

Annabel was in total darkness and soon began yelling. A low cackle soon cut through the air and the little girl froze, ceasing all noise making.

"I wonder what I caught." can the voice of Fred.

Annabel knew it was all over, and did the one thing she could: she curled into a small ball and placed her hands on her head.

The box soon lifted up and the girl closed her eyes from the sudden light.

"Sweet Annabel, you look so helpless. I'm not going to hurt you," Fred grinned maliciously, "Much." Annabel whimpered, staring up at the monster. "W-what are you going to do to me?" she asked in a frightened voice. "Nothing." The little girl whimpered more, but stared in disbelief. Fred chuckled and picked Annabel up by the cloth of her now dirty sweater and almost gently dropped her into a chair. He then smiled and crouched down to make eye-contact with her.

"Now, there is one condition to me not hurting you, dear Annabel." Annabel was currently in a ball, shaking. Fred's smile never left him as he continued, "I won't hurt you, as long as you help me."

"Help ... " the demon nodded. " ... With what?" despite her fear, Annabel found herself curious. Fred chucked. "Help me punish the bad kids." Annabel's head fell to a side, curiously, "The bad kids?" he nodded. "You see, I thought you were a bad kid, that's why I chased you." Annabel relaxed slightly, "R-really?" Fred nodded again. "So, if you can help me find them, I'll not harm a hair on your chinny-chin chin." Annabel giggled as Fred tickled her stomach.

After the giggle fit, Annabel smiled.

"What do I have to do?"

At 7:30 in the morning Maria walked into her daughter's room. "Annabel? Sweetie? Time for school." Annabel hardly moved. Maria frowned. "I know you're mad at me, but you know not to go against your mother. Get up and brush your teeth." No response. "Annabel?" walking over, maria gently shook the small girl. "Honey?" Annabel remained asleep. Maria shook harder.

"Sweetie. Wake up!" She began to cry and shake rougher as Annabel failed to move.

"Get up! Annabel! Annabel!"

* * *

Author's Commentary:

Alright, this will be on the next chapter as well, but I'm posting it here .. because I can.

The next chapter will beguin the "Bad Kids" punishment. Some may be more ... detailed ... than others, so be prepared.

Also, some, not all, may have literary referances ... so ... keep an eye out.

Later.


	4. Hush Little Baby

Forgotten Innocence

[A Nightmare on Elm Street]

"Hush Little Baby"

Rain pounded all around the empty neighborhood. Wind blew hard, and slammed branches into each other and windows. Lenore Grant sighed, staring out the window into the dark night. She shifted positions and leaned back on the couch.

The little girl she was supposed to be watching now lay on the floor in front of her, drawing and looking innocent. Lenore frowned, and started to channel surf. The child – Jessica? Joni? Juliet?! – had been Hell, literal _Hell_, since her parents left. She had been throwing things, stomped around, kicked stuff over, and even _bit_ Lenore! She _bit_ her! Finally, before anything else went wrong, Lenore threw a box of crayons at Jennifer – or did her name even begin with a "J"?- and sighed.

"Thank God the pay's good, or this job wouldn't be worth _her_!" she muttered, shaking her head.

Lenore stopped on the news long enough to catch the time.

"Shit." It was eleven at night. The child, who was supposed to be asleep by nine, stared.

"Oooh ~ you said a bad word!" she said, her eyes growing as wide has her grin.

"Shut up. It's way past your bedtime." Lenore glared.

"I'm telling!"

"Go to bed!"

The girl jumped up and ran upstairs to her room, giggling. Lenore groaned and lay down on the couch. "One more hour. Just one more hour and I get paid." She whispered, closing her eyes. She felt herself get pulled into sleep and was welcoming it until …

"Lenore?"

The teen's eyes shot open then narrowed. "Oh, my _God_! What?!" she sat up and glared. The little girl clung to the stair's railing. She looked totally different than before.

"I can't sleep." She whispered, swinging her body weight around. What happened to the Hell-child?

"Why not?" This had to have been a trick.

"The baby won't be quiet."  
Lenore frowned. "What baby?" She hadn't heard one all evening, and the parents never mentioned having another kid.

"The baby." The child repeated, as if it was obvious.

"What baby?" Lenore also repeated, becoming slightly annoyed.

"The one next to my room. It's crying and I can't sleep."

"There is no baby." Lenore said. "Go to sleep."

"But the baby …" She started but Lenore cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it. Bed!" at the last word, a flash of lightening illuminated the room, before taking out every light.

"L-lenore?"  
"Great. The power's out."  
"Lenore, I'm scared."

"There's gotta be some candles or flashlights somewhere." Lenore chose to ignore the girl, in hopes the latter would go to bed.

"Lenore, the baby … "

"Will you shut up?" Lenore's eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and she could make out the little girl's shape on the stairs. "There is no baby. There never was a baby. Now stop lying and go to bed!"

The small girl turned and walked up the stairs, mumbling.

Or, was she singing?

Lenore finally found some candles and was currently texting by candlelight. It was only thirty minutes after the power was out, and Lenore thought she had managed to get the girl asleep. That was until she heard her walking down the stairs.

"Lenore?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"The baby – "

"There is no baby!" Lenore cut her off. "Just go to sleep."

"But," the girl gripped her skirt tightly. "The baby's gone."

"What baby?" Lenore was practically screaming by now. The girl shrunk back.

"I'm supposed to take care of the baby," she said, "and if I need help, you would help me. But, the baby's gone and if I don't find the baby, something bad is gonna happen."

"What are you on, girl!?"

All this sounded like a bad horror movie plot. "There is no baby. You need to go to bed before your parents get here."

The little girl never moved. "Now!" Lenore stood, and the child fled up the stairs once more.

The grandfather clock in the main room chimed twelve times. Lenore frowned. The parents should have been home by now. She picked up a flashlight and walked over to the door. The street was pitch black. She turned the hand held light on, stepped outside, and was instantly soaked.

Lenore walked down the steps and looked around. The light did very little to help her vision but she still managed to make out a black shape in the drive. Large, black and still … The car. Their car. The brat's parent's car. "What the fuck?" Lenore raced over to it, her high school shirt clinging to her frame, revealing that she was cold. She was glad it was dark.

The car was empty; no purse; no coat; no trash; no keys. Her forehead creased as the tried to make sense of it. "Maybe they have another car?"

_No. Only one._

"They're rich enough. Probably had it somewhere else."

_Where?_

"The garage."

It was empty_. You saw them leave in this car._

And she had.

"What the Hell is going on?"

Lenore raced back inside, and rubbed her arms. Her hair was hanging in thin strips, the curls almost nonexistent. She was still trying to figure out why the car was still in the drive when the little girl came down the steps.

"Now do you believe me?" Her blue eyes were wide, and her brown hair was tied back. She still hadn't changed for sleep.

"Look. There's nothing going on. There is no baby. Now go to bed, Annabel, before I scream!" Why did she call her Annabel? What that even her name? Before anything else was said a sound rang out.

"Cra-a-a-ahhh!"

Annabel looked up the stairs, and Lenore froze. "What was that?" she spat. Annabel looked back.

"The baby."

"Baby? That was not a baby!"

"Go look." Lenore blinked. "Huh?"

"Go look." Annabel repeated. "I found the baby, and now it wants to see you."

"How do you know?"

"It told me. It said 'I wanna see Lenore! Show me Lenore!' So I said 'Okay, baby.' and went to find you. It's been crying since I left."

"Don't lie to me! Don't you even try! I've heard a baby cry before, and that was no – "  
"Cra-a-a-ahhh!"

Lenore covered her ears. "Alright! I'll go look if it'll shut up!" Annabel smiled, looking very pleased with herself.

Annabel skipped up the stairs, humming a tune Lenore placed with the old nursery rhyme "One-two, buckle my shoe." Annabel stopped and pointed to a door.

"In there." Lenore looked.

All of the doors in the house were nice, clean and beautiful wood; This door was horrible, dirty and rusted metal.

"That's a room?"  
"Go in."  
"You couldn't pay me."

"Cra-a-a-ahhh!"

"Alright!" Lenore grabbed the door's handle and yanked it open.

The room itself was a typical baby's room. Sheer curtains hung over a window and the walls were painted a soft lilac color. A rocking chair, various stuffed animals, ranging in size, and a crib was all that occupied the space. Lenore arched a brow.

They never told her about a baby.

Lenore walked into the room, and felt cold. The child was gripping a pair of plastic keys and jangled them around before throwing them over to a stuffed lion plush. Lenore picked up the keys and kept going to the crib.

"So, you wanted to see me?" She felt foolish for talking to a child as if it were her superior at work.

"Cra-a-a-ahhh!"

Lenore made it to the crib. "Oh, hush you little – " she stopped short and dropped the keys.

The baby was pale skinned and clad in it's birthday suit. It jumped up and down on it's back and cackled – using a raven's head.

"Lenore!" it cried, reaching up towards the teen. And it was then that Lenore screamed.

She turned and ran, the hell-baby pulling itself up and over the crib gave chase on it's hands and knees. The little bastard was _fast_!

Lenore made it to the door, and with more effort than it took to open, closed it on the baby, making it scream. She sighed and leaned against the door. "That was no God-damned baby!" she breathed, opening her eyes. "Annabel, what – Annabel?"

The child in question was gone. As was everything else. Lenore found herself standing in a boiler room. "What … the hell … is going on?"

"Hey." Lenore spun around. The baby's room and door was gone. Instead, she was staring down a corridor, with a man's silhouette leaning against a wall.

"What brings a girl like you to a," the man shifted and walked towards her, "a place like this?"

Lenore started to walk backwards. She didn't like this predicament, not one bit.

"I wouldn't tell you, even if I knew." The man chuckled and kept walking.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?"

_Yes!_ "No." Lenore lied, standing straight. The man shook his head.

"Too bad. I like 'em scared." She could hear the grin in his voice and she shivered.

"Who are you?" she wished her voice hadn't broke in the middle of her sentence. Them man got closer and she began seeing his features.

He was _hideous_!

"Who are you?" She repeated, her back hitting a wall. Dead end.

Fred smiled. "Now, does that really matter?" He cracked his neck, and Lenore finally saw the claws on his hand. That did it. She looked around, saw a catwalk, and ran off.

Lenore wasn't sure how long she had been running, or why she was where she was. She just knew that she wanted out. Lenore slowed down and started huffing.

Did she lose him, or just herself?

She looked around and sighed. "Lost him."

"Cra-a-a-ahh!"

Lenore froze. "Oh, no." she looked around again, more frantically. "Where is it?"

"Cra-a-a-ahh!"

"Shut up!"

"Cra-a-a-ahh!"

"Shut up!"

"**Cra-a-a-ahhh**!"

"**Shut up**!"

"Hi, Lenore."

_Oh, shit!_ She spun around and saw Fred. "What do you want?" Lenore choked out. She was scared, but didn't want to admit it.

"Oh, don't be like that." Fred pouted, placing his gloved hand over his heart – if he still had one that is. "You know exactly what I want." Lenore stared. Who was this guy? Was he even serious? She backed up onto another catwalk, as Fred kept advancing towards her.

Lenore looked behind her, to see where she was going.

"I wanna see if you can fly."

Looking up, Lenore had no idea how this man go so close without making a sound. She screamed as Fred grabbed her arm and flipped her over the railing, sending her down to the ground ten feet below.

Lenore slammed into the ground and groaned. She sprained her ankle on the fall.

"Nope, guess not." She looked up and saw Fred drumming his fingers on a bust that looked like him, only without the fedora, and plus a set of laurels.

"Too bad. Oh, well. Guess everything has to come to an end." He stretched and "accidently" knocked the large bust over. Her eyes widened and Lenore screamed.

Annabel sat on the floor playing with a doll she had found when Fred showed up. She looked up at him and blinked. "Freddy? Is Lenore okay?"

Fred smiled. "Of course she is. I helped her see the error of her ways."

"So, she won't be bad anymore?"

He chucked and patted the little girl's head.

"Nevermore, little Annabel. Nevermore."


	5. Class Credit

Alright! I live!

"Number Five - **alive**!"

*-clears throat-*

Anyway - I totally missed my deadline of May 18th, and for that, I apologize.

But, I did get it up and running, so you can't hate me for that.

xD

* * *

Forgotten Innocence

[A Nightmare on Elm Street]

"Class Credit"

"It's nasty! I won't do it."

"Dude, we've stuffed frogs with Black Cats during the Fourth of July."

"Yeah, but we didn't have to pick through it's remains afterwards!"

Micheal had not been looking forward to today. His teacher, Mrs. Renalds, had told them that the class final was to dissect a frog. The class was thrilled; Micheal was not. He tried everything in his power to do something else. Mrs. Renalds finally agreed.

"Either dissect the frog, or give me a ten page essay."

Micheal decided dissection wasn't all that bad ... but was still pretty bad.

"I tried to be sick," Micheal looked at is friend, Steve, "but my mom saw right through it."

"Probably because after that you took out all the trash in the house."

"I thought she went back to sleep!"

The two boys reached their class just as the bell rang. They took their seats as the teacher stood and talked.

Micheal didn't pay attention. All she was talking about was what to do for the final. Soon, every chair was pushed back and everyone stood to grab the necessary supplies. Micheal felt sick as the pinned up his frog.

"I'd rather eat this guy than cut him up." he mumbled.

The heavy smell of formaldehyde filled the room and made him feel nauseous. Micheal groaned and laid his head on the table. Maybe he could sleep through the exam?

He wasn't sure how ling he had been asleep, just that he woke up. The chemical stench was gone, along with everyone else.

"Ah, crap." Micheal stood, grabbed his bag and ran out into the hall.

The lights were off, and absolutely no one could be found. Micheal frowned, wondering if everyone went home.

_They couldn't have left me, though_, he thought. It's not like they didn't see him. Micheal turned, then stopped. "What the - ?"

A little girl sat, leaning against the lockers. She looked up and stared at Micheal.

"Hi." Micheal looked around.

"You talking to me?" the girl giggled and nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's Bring-Your-Child-To-Work day." she said, simply. Micheal's other teachers hadn't said anything about this, nor did they have their children with them.

"Oh so where is everyone?"

"It's lunch time." the girl smiled.

"Oh." that would explain why everyone was gone.

"You should go back."

"Say what?" Micheal looked down at the girl.

"I said, you should go back."

"Back where?"

"To your class. You should do your work."

Was this girl trying to be her teacher? Or mother?

"Screw that. I'm not poking around inside a dead frog for points." Micheal made a face and the girl pouted.

"Then I'm telling." the girl quickly stood and ran down the hall.

"Like I care." Micheal continued to walk, this time towards the cafeteria. He got half way there and was stopped by the last person he wanted to see.

"Micheal. What do you think you're doing?"  
"Going to lunch."

"Not until you dissect your frog you won't."

"Are you serious? That'll make me lose my appetite! Besides, you can't do that!"  
"Watch me." Mrs. Renalds grabbed his arm and began pulling him back.

For an old woman, she had a grip.

"Hey! Let me go! Quit it! This is child abuse! Kidnapping! Something!" Micheal tried to squirm, but failed miserably. Soon he found himself thrown into the classroom and the door slammed closed.

"Hey! Let me out!" Micheal began to pound on the door, trying to break it open. Another failure. He looked around, frowning. A frog pinned to a try, a stack of paper, and a pen.

"Alright! You win! I'll write the damn paper!"

Micheal sat down as far away from the frog, took the paper and pen, and began writing.

Thirty minutes later, Micheal had only two pages written. He sat there, thinking about what else to say. He groaned and stared at his lines. "What else can I say? Maybe I should just start ranting?" Micheal sighed and stared. The more he thought, the more he thought the pan holding the frog was moving.

"I'm losing it." he shook his head and stared at the pan.

There was a snap, like a rubber band slamming against the wall. Micheal ducked under the table.

"What the -  
Three more snaps and the tray fell over. Micheal slowly got up and looked around. Nothing.

" - Hell?"

Micheal soon felt something wet on his leg, followed by the smell of formaldehyde. He glanced down, and saw the frog gripping onto his leg. Before anything could be said, he felt the thing bite him.

Micheal yelled, kicked the frog off, and ran towards the door.

"This ain't right! Let me out!" He pounded onto the door, finally getting it to swing open, and fell forward. He scrambled to his feet and took off down the hall. There was a yell behind him, but Micheal would not turn around to see who, or what, it was.

In fact, Micheal didn't see where he was going and missed the stairs.

It was a painful ride down to the basement.

"Micheal! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" looking up, Micheal saw Mrs. Renalds. She was not happy.

"I-er-I-uh ... "

"Get back to class. I swear, you'd think you'd seen a ghost."

"huh?"

Back at class, everyone was talking, staring and giggling.

"Sit down and get to work. Lunch is in ten minutes. And be thankful I don't put you in detention for your little stunt."

All the children turned and got back to cutting and labeling their amphibians.

"I won't do it." Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Renalds stood from her desk.

"I'm not gonna do it. I will not look inside that frog."

"Is that so?"

"You're damn right!"

"Well, then," Mrs. Renalds glared, "Let's look inside you. Class?"

Before Micheal could say a syllable the whole class had him pinned down like the frog he refused to cut.

"Hey! Let me go! This ain't funny!"

"Oh, shut up." Mrs. Renalds walked towards him, flexing her fingers. Though, the fingers were now claws. Her voice also seemed to change, being more harsh now.

"No!"

Mrs. Renalds scowled, scratched her head with the clawed glove. Pulling back her hand, her skin came with it.

Micheal's eyes widened as her skin fell like a costume, and left standing was a horribly scarred man.

"Now, this will most likely hurt you more than it hurts me." Micheal squirmed as Fred walked towards him.

"That's not funny, dude!"

"Really? I find it rather ... humerus." Fred slashed at his own arm, revealing the bone mentioned. Micheal yelled and Fred laughed.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss." Fred positioned one of his blades at Micheal's shoulder, and began to cut him open. Micheal screamed as he felt the blade slice into his chest and down his stomach.

The bell rang, and everyone stood from their tables. Steve looked over and saw Micheal was still asleep.

"Hey, Micheal. Get up. It's lunch time."

Walking over, Steve heard a small drip ... drip .... drip sound.

"Dude, seriously. You're drooling." Steve grabbed Micheal and shook.

Intestines, a stomach and liver came crashing to the ground along with a large amount of blood.

Steve, and everyone else in the room, screamed.

Maria cried all day. Annabel had been rushed to the hospital. The doctors couldn't understand why Annabel would not wake up. They decided that she had been given such a huge shock that she went into a coma.

What the shock was, they did not know.

Dr. Andrews entered, saw Maria staring at her daughter with red eyes.

"Mrs. Richards. Go home. You need your rest."

"But, Annabel - "

"- Will be fine. We'll look after her. Go home." he repeated gently. Maria nodded, stood and left.

Getting into her car, Maria sighed and looked out the windshield.

"Maybe her father - no. No, that's silly." Maria shook her head, buckled up, turned the ignition and drove home.


	6. Novocaine

Boo-yah.

I'm on a roll!

xD  
Reviews are awesome, people.

I don't bite too hard.

;D

* * *

Forgotten Innocence

[A Nightmare on Elm Street]

Ch. 6

Novocaine

_Kaylee groaned as she walked home from school. Her mouth ached from the tight metal braces wound about her teeth. She felt like a freak. It was bad enough no one at school liked her, but now she had a nickname. The oh-so original "metal mouth". How hilarious._

_Kaylee felt like tearing their throats out._

_"Mom, I'm home."_

_"Kaylee. I have good news!"_

_"We're moving?"_

_"No," her mother stepped into the living room. "Dr. K called. It's time to tighten your braces."_

_"What!? How is that good news?"_

_"One more step to taking them off." her mother smiled, and Kaylee felt even more anger._

_"I hate these braces! I hate them!" Kaylee threw her bag down in disgust._

_"Oh, Kaylee. Don't be like that." Her mother cooed, but Kaylee turned and stormed out. "Kaylee!"_

_The young girl scowled as she sat under a tree. Her eyes began filling with tears and she desperately tried to hide them. "Stupid braces. Stupid kids. Stupid mother. I should run away. Yeah, I should." Kaylee rubbed her reddened eyes and looked at the thinning children running around, giggling. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes._

_"Kaylee!" her eyes popped open._

_"Mom?" her mother rushed over and flung her arms around Kaylee. "Thank goodness I found you. It's getting late. Come on, let's go home, and get you fed."_

_"....Kay."_

_Meatloaf. Kaylee hated meatloaf. But, her mother was trying to be nice, so Kaylee let slip that little technicality. Now, the girl laid down in bed, snuggling close to her pillow. Tomorrow, after school, she'd run away. Definitely tomorrow._

_Damn. Kaylee scowled, arms folded across her chest. Her mother had made the appointment in the morning, so Kaylee was stuck waiting for her turn._

_"This sucks."_

_"Now, Kaylee." Her mother had picked up an old Vouge magazine and was presently flipping through it. Kaylee groaned and leaned her head back._

_"Miles Jensen." A middle aged man stood, holding his cheek, and entered the office. Kaylee sighed, and began clock watching._

_"Michelle Gomez."_

_"Jordan Foster."_

_"William Hertz."_

_"Hi." Kaylee jumped, and looked over. A young girl sat next to her, swinging her legs._

_"Hi," the girl smiled._

_"I'm Annabel."_

_"Kaylee."_

_"What's wrong? You look sad." Annabel tilted a head to a felt herself smile._

_"Nothing. I just really don't like the dentists."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, I hate drills."_

_"Oh." Annabel swung her legs some more, watching as more people stepped into the office._

_"Annabel Richards." The young girl jumped up, and turned towards Kaylee._

_"You don't look like a bad kid," she said, "But I don't know a lot of things."_

_Kaylee arched an eye brow as Annabel scurried into the office._

_"Weird little girl." Kaylee looked over, her mother was engrossed in a ten year old column about weight management._

_"Kaylee Simmons." She jumped as her name was called._

_"Great." Kaylee stood and walked through the polished wood door._

_Dr. K looked over at Kaylee and smiled._

_"Hello, Kaylee. How are you?"_

_"Fine, Dr. K." Kaylee lied, smiling, refusing to show her teeth._

_"That's good. Come sit down, and I'll get you prepped." Kaylee rolled her eyes once Dr. K's back was turned. She sat down in the chair, as the dentist returned. _

_"Fantastic. Now, for safety purposes," Dr K quickly strapped Kaylee to the chair. One leather strap over her chest, one on each wrist, and her ankles._

_"What the - Ah!" Dr. K pulled a lever, making the chair drop back flat._

_"What the Hell is going on?!" Kaylee heard a low mummer, and looking around saw a large mass of people watching. Some gossiping, pointing down, others giggling, and a few were writing stuff down._

_"Dr. K, what are you doing?" the good doctor ignored her, and pulled out a large hand drill, pliers, needles, and other dental devices, all coated in rust. Kaylee's eyes widened, as she squirmed around._

_"Ladies and gentlemen! I promised you a show. Now, I shall preform this highly experimental procedure on my willing patient, Ms. Simmons!"_

_"Willing?! I'm not willing! Let me go, now!"_

_"She's got quite the spunk does she not?" the crowd of people laughed. "Now, no flash photography, please."_

_Dr. K picked up the drill, and Kaylee screamed._

_"Kaylee." the teen jumped and looked around. _

_"Mom?"_

_"Kaylee, dear. Do be quiet. You're making me look bad." Kaylee saw her mother sitting at the far end of the office, still reading that damn magazine._

_"Mom!"_

_"Shut up, and stop being so scared."_

_"Listen to mommy, now." Dr. K wagged his finger. Kaylee whimpered as Dr. K stepped forward and began to drill a hole in her tooth. Kaylee shreiked and squirmed around._

_"Hold still, or I'll miss." Kaylee screamed, as Dr. K tossed the drill aside, picked up the pliers and began to tug at one of her front teeth. She felt one of her arms slip free, and she grabbed Dr. K's mask, pulling it away._

_He was the most ugly man she had ever seen. His skin was charred and peeled._

_"No no no. None of that." Fred snapped his fingers and Kaylee was re strapped, tighter than before. Kaylee screamed, and the group of people ahead laughed._

_"All that screaming. Your throat must be sore. And those tonsils. They'll have to come out. Right now." Fred raised his clawed hand, and with a quick motion tore Kaylee's neck open, arterial blood sprayed out, splattering Fred, and her mother, who seemed as though she could care less. Kaylee coughed, as Fred stuffed his hand into her throat and ripped out both tonsils. _

_"There's some keepers." Fred and everyone watching laughed, as Kaylee felt hot tears fill her eyes. She coughed, gasped, and felt light headed._

_"Aw, poor girl. Scared of the dentist..." he was saying more, but Kaylee fell into darkness before the sound reached her ears._

_"Kaylee. Sweet heart. Dr. K is sick, so he's not in his office. I'm sorry." Kaylee laid under here blankets, unmoving. "Kaylee? Are you alright? Do you need to stay home too?" her mother wondered if there was a bug going around, as she stepped towards her daughter._

_"Kaylee. Sweetheart? Kaylee?" Placing a hand on the blanket, her mother noticed a large red stain. "Kaylee?!" She pulled back the blanket, and screamed._

_Maria walked into Café Sunset, feeling disheveled. She couldn't sleep last night, and was sure she looked a mess. She ordered her latte and as she waited, over heard a conversation._

_"...dead, yes. Right in the class room."_

_"I heard that Lenore girl was found outside. She'd been run over. The parents felt awful. Thought it was a dog at first."_

_"I just got a call from Emily. Her daughter committed suicide. Slit her throat."_

_"Oh, my God. How terrible."_

_Maria bit her lip, as she took her latte, and quickly exited the café. She felt cold, and sick. Her thoughts began to flutter back to six years, when her mother was comforting her. Back when Annabel was conceived. Back when - Maria yelped, as she nearly stepped into oncoming traffic._

_Now was not the time to think about this._

_She wanted to go see her daughter._

_

* * *

_

Oh, you guys. I'm also planning on putting out another story.

Would you rather read an Alien story, or a Friday the 13th?

I've got more for the Alien, than the Friday, but I want your opinions.

Okays, click the "review" button and tell me your thoughts. On the story, and what you want to see next.


	7. A Brief Interlude

Forgotten Innocence

[A Nightmare on Elm Street]

Ch. 7

A Brief Interlude

Fred relaxed against an old chair, dust billowing from the years collection. He scratched his head and sighed. With Annabel, he has been able to trap more victims. All the children whose parents burned him. Punish the child, punish the parent. And what better punishment than killing? But Annabel. She was connected to that terrible ordeal he went through.

Sure, he's now a demon, forever surviving in people's dreams, but have you ever been burned alive? It hurts like Hell! And this child is a direct decedent of a parent in the burning. But, the dream demon felt a connection to this child. A connection he hadn't felt since Loretta. And Katherine. _Katherine_. Thinking of his daughter, Fred felt his heartstrings tug. Was she even alive? Was she being taken care of?

_Why did she squeal? I should kill her_. Fred growled, digging his fingers into the chair's arm, his blades ripping the fabric.

A giggle broke his malicious thoughts of ripping his own daughter to pieces. Annabel was playing with a doll house.

"Hi honey! How was your day?" Annabel spoke in a high tone, then dropped it to emulate a male's manner, "Fine dear. What's for dinner?"

Fred's lips broke into a smile. A genuine smile. He recalled how Kattie would play with her dolls. He loved his daughter. Deep down, he truely did. He loved his whole family. Having Annabel around, with her childlike innocence made him feel that love and joy.

"Freddy?" Fred glanced over at the young girl.

"Yes, Annabel?"

"When can I go home? I miss my mommy." little Annabel had her hands behind her, toeing the ground. Her large green eyes sparkled, but he noticed they were dimming. Fred smiled and ruffled the child's hair.

"Soon, Annabel. You're gonna help me find the bad kids, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh." Annabel smiled, then frowned. "Freddy?"

"Hm?"

"Why are they bad?"

Fred blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, that last girl. She didn't seem bad. Why are they bad kids?" Fred searched his mind, trying to come up with a good excuse to satisfy the young child's curiosity.

"Did they do something bad?" Annabel inquired, gripping onto the chair's unripped arm. Fred relaxed, deciding to follow this train of thought.

"Yes, they did."

"What did they do?" Annabel's eyes widened, causing Fred to chuckle. He patted his leg, and the girl quickly scrambled into his lap, watching him intently.

"Each of the kids are bad in their own way. Lenore wasn't responsible. So, the baby helped her see how to be responsible. Micheal was lazy. So, I had to be firm, but he learned not to be lazy."

"And Kaylee?"

"Kaylee, she was being rude to me and her mother. So, I fixed her up nicely." Annabel nodded, seemingly satisfied. Fred smiled and stroked the young girls hair.

"Tell me about your mother, Annabel." The little girl thought for a moment.

"Mommy's really pretty. And she's smart. While I'm at school, she works at Springwood High."

"What does she teach?"

"Art." Annabel seemed to be very proud of her mother.

"What does she look like?"

"Well, she's tall, and has pretty red hair, and green eyes. Like mine." Annabel smiled. Fred placed this image in his head, and recognised her.

"What about your father?" Annabel frowned and looked down.

"I don't know. I don't see him a lot. Mommy says he works from real early in the morning, to real late at night." Annabel played with the fabric of her white skirt. Fred pondered this, came to a conclusion, and held onto it, unsure if it was correct or not.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Annabel shook her head.

"I get sad on bring-your-daddy-to-school day, because I ain't got a daddy to bring. Some of the kids tease me about it, too." Annabel pouted. Fred rested his hand on her shoulder.

"That's rude of them."

"It certainly is. I told my mommy on them, and she told me that they were just jealous. Though, I don't know what about. They get to see their daddies. They get their daddies hugs and kisses. I don't."Annabel sniffed and rubbed her eye. "I'm jealous of them." she began crying and Fred quickly cooed her, bringing her close and rocking back and forth. Annabel clung to his filthy sweater and cried.

"There there, Annabel. It's alright. It's alright." Fred shushed and stroked her hair. Annabel continued to cry, but began to relax. He shushed and continued to rock, until Annabel stopped crying, and drifted to slumber. Or, as close to a slumber as one could get in the Dream Realm. Fred allowed Annabel to rest on his lap. He ran his fingers through her brown hair, his mind going over everything that has been revealed.

Fred looked down at the young child. So sweet and innocent. So young and full of trust.

So corruptible.

* * *

A note from Alpha;

Alright, guys.

You get this little insert early. Why? Well...

The creativity well is running dry. It may be quite some time before the next one comes out.

That, and I won't have much time to work on my story. Kind of why I want your reviews.

Anything will do. From "I love this story! Keep it up!" to "I wonder what will happen next?" Go ahead and share you crackpot ideas.

Reviews make me work harder for that next upload. No reviews, no drive.

Seriously, I love reading your reviews. Even if it's been a while since the update was made. They make me giddy. (lawlz, giddy)

So, yeah. Also, if you want to help, post a hobby, job or activity. If I can come up with a way to kill someone with it, I'll use it. :'D

Well, that's about it. Oh, and I've decided, as soon as I get the chapters up on my Flashdrive, I'll start up my Alien story. So, look for that one in the near future.

- Alpha.


	8. Technical Difficulties

A thanks to sereneflower for providing the idea.

;D

Also, kudos to Broken Stray Angel for getting the hidden literacy characters.

* * *

Forgotten Innocence

[A Nightmare on Elm Street]

Ch. 8

Technical Difficulties

Jordan pushed his glasses up his nose and went back to typing. He usually finished his work by now, but all the teenage deaths made him slow and lazy. He was worried, scared, and angry. Typical emotions when dealing with young deaths.

Behind him, he heard a cough. "Hurry up, boy. I'm about done with my shift." Jordan sighed. "Sorry, Jim. You go home, I'll lock up." A jingle of keys and a low murmur told Jordan Jim was unhooking the key ring.

"Lock it up tight. Not many people would break into a school, but there's some sickos out there." Jordan smiled and caught the tossed keys.

"Thanks Jim. See you tomorrow."

It paid to befriend the janitor.

The screen glared in his eyes. Jordan groaned and rubbed his eyes. Glancing at the lower right corner of the screen, he saw it was a little after eight.

He wasn't even half way finished.

"Lame." he growled and rested his head in his arms. "Maybe a quick nap will help me." Jordan closed his eyes and sighed.

And then promptly sat up. "I can't sleep! I have work!" His stomach growled. "And food." He stood and walked out of the computer lab to hunt for the vending machines. Two bags of chips, a bag of M&Ms, a Butterfinger and a diet Pepsi later, Jordan sat back down in front of the computer and patted his stomach. "Right then. Back to work." Jordan moved the mouse around, making shapes for his project. It was time consuming, and boring, but Jordan had to have it done by tomorrow.

"Stupid dead kids." He sat back and looked at his work. One house, surrounded by a light fog. One tree was in the yard, and a little girl swung from a tire swing attached to a low branch.

Girl?

Jordan rubbed his eyes and looked again. There was a little girl on a tire swing, swinging away. Like, moving back and forth. Actual movement. Jordan leaned forward and tapped the screen. Or he would have if there was a screen to tap. He yelped and looked around. Of course no one heard him. No one was there. Jordan looked back at the screen. The girl was still swinging, and was now waving at Jordan. "I'm hallucinating." Jordan took one more look around and tapped the screen, his finger slipping through. Taking a deep breath Jordan climbed through.

Jordan looked around. Soft, dew-coated grass, fog all around, and the girl, who was still swinging, stared at him.

"Um, hi there." He pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose. "Where am I?" _The computer, obviously, you dip shit._ His mind barked back at him, but he refused to believe it. The computer must have been some kind of..worm hole. _Worm hole? What is this? Doctor Who? _'This' was the only logical explanation, be it illogical.

"Little girl? Did you hear me?" The small child jumped off the tire swin and hurried inside, skipping slightly. "Hey!" Jordan quickly raced after her.

The girl ran around the house, flung open the cellar doors and climbed down. Jordan stopped and looked down. Black. Lovely. The girl could see in the dark. _See in the dark? Like Catwoman? Only this would be Cat...girl. _Jordan frowned, dug through his jeans and found a lighter. "Going down." He flicked the lighter and carefully descended.

A lot of good the lighter did. He could barely see an inch in front of his nose. "Little girl? Hello?" Jordan walked carefully, his free hand groping away and the darkness. "I can't see a damn thing, shouldn't there be a light or something?" A few more minutes of walking and groping, Jordan's hand brushed against a string. "Please don't be a spider." He felt around, found the string again, and pulled. Light blinded him for a brief moment.

"Much better." Jordan rubbed his eyes and looked around. He put the lighter back in his pocket and began to look around.

"Ugh. How big is this place?" Jordan slid to the floor and sighed. Looking down, he noticed an oil stain in the shape of a smiling face. "Weird... I could of sworn I've seen this before... multiple times, now that I think about it..." The realization hit him. He'd been going around in circles. "Where the Hell am I?!" Jordan slammed his head against one of the pipes, and immediately regretted it due to the pain. "Son-of-a-" A quiet giggle stopped him. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Who's there?" The giggling stopped, but Jordan continued to look.

Up on a catwalk, was the little girl. "Hey! Get down from there!" The child squeaked at being seen and hurried off. "Wait! Come back!" Ignoring his throbbing head, Jordan rushed to a set of stairs and began to chase her once more. Why? He... wasn't quite sure.

"Dammit! Where did she go?" The girl kept appearing and vanishing like a ghost. _Maybe she is a ghost._ "Ghosts don't exist." he muttered. _Yes. And everything else you've come up with is far more plausible. How silly of me. _Jordan frowned. "I just wanna get out of here." he sighed and turned around. "Ah!"

"That's no way to say 'hello'." Standing in front of him, and scaring him right out of his wits, was a tall man, badly scared. "Who.. when... how...?"

"What, where and why. Don't forget those." The man wagged his finger. Jordan shook his head. "How'd you get up here?"

"Used the stairs." The man scratched at his cheek. "But, I didn't hear you come up them."  
"I'm real quiet like, you know?" No, Jordan didn't, and to be bluntly honest, he didn't _want_ to know.

"Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter. You stuck down here?" Jordan blinked and nodded. "How did - "

"Quite honestly, people who aren't stuck down here go running around in circles." Jordan felt his cheeks grow hot with color. "Oh..." Th older man chuckled. "C'mon. I'll get you out of here." The man turned and left, and Jordan, hesitantly, followed.

"Um, excuse me?" The man looked over at Jordan. "How much further until we're out?" The man smiled. "Almost there." Jordan frowned. "Oh, and by the way, Jordan?" _I may be crazy, but you didn't give this guy your name, did you?_ "Y-yessir?" The man turned around, pulling on a bladed glove. "I'm going to have to kill you. Company policy. You understand, right?"

No. Jordan did not understand. Nor did he want to. Which is why he yelled, turned, and ran. He somehow managed to get outside, but now had no where to go. "Oh no, not good. Not good!" He could hear footsteps behind him. "Oh God, please let me out. Let me out!"

Jordan jolted up and looked around. He was in the computer lab. Sweat fell down his neck in small beads. "A dream. Ha ha! I dream! I fell asleep!" He stared at the computer. No little girl. His project wasn't perfect, but at this point, he didn't care. "Lock up and go home." he stretched, grabbed his things, turned off the computer, and left, locking the doors behind him.

Jordan got all the way to the school's gate when he noticed they were closed and locked. "Oh, great. Jim must have done it without thinking." He groaned and reached to start climbing, until he heard a soft buzzing. "Huh?" Jordan quickly drew his hand back and listened.

_bzzzzz_

"The damn gate's... electrified? What the Hell?!" Jordan dropped his bag and backed away from the gate. "Am I still-?" A loud snort made Jordan turn around. A huge red and green striped bull stood, snorting and pawing at the ground. "Oh, Hell no." The bull's face looked very similar the the man's face. The bull grinned, snorted, and charged.

Jordan didn't move, and was flung towards the fence. It hurt at first. Like Hell did it hurt. But, it started to feel... nice. Jordan's body seized and shook, until finally his heart finally stopped and proceeded to turn to mush. The fence stopped it's electric assault and Jordan fell face first to the ground, his clothing burned off his back.

"Jordan?" Jim scratched at his cheek when he noticed the computer room's door was still open. "Did you fall asleep?" As he stepped closer, Jim though he heard a soft _pop_. "Jordan?" Looking inside, Jim saw Jordan hunched over the computer. A bottle of diet Pepsi lay partially spilled next to the surge protector. Jordan's foot close by. Jim dropped his keys, and proceeded to run screaming into the streets.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Crack-pot theories! I love them. They are my fuel. My life. My sustenance. More! More!

Another chapter of mindless killing. Now, the plot will soon take hold! "No! Not the plot!" you may be saying. "More killings!" And you shall have your killings. But the plot must exist, or there shall be no end in sight. And I do want the end this, not that I enjoy writing this, mind you.

Yes, I will write more for Annabel. I can't believe I didn't write much for her in this chapter...

Anyway, more crack-pot theories. More reviews. Just like McDonald's "I'm lovin' it!".

:'D

Au revoir!


	9. My Dear Sister

Forgotten Innocence

[A Nightmare on Elm Street]

Ch. 9

My Dear Sister

Two girls separated from a large group of people. One with long blonde hair, the other with hair so red, it was orange. Both females had blue eyes. The girl with orange hair had freckles, and had her hair pulled into a high pony tail. The blonde's skin was flawless and allowed her hair to fall down her back, with a black ribbon tied around her head. Looking at the two, one wouldn't think they were siblings, let alone twins. People have obviously never heard of fraternal twins. Their names? Megan and Elizabeth Bishop.

Megan tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her head and smiled. "That test in History was so easy, wasn't it, Eli?" Elizabeth scoffed, and pulled a box of cigarettes. "Eli?" Eli mumbled under her breath, pulled out slender cancer stick, placed it in her mouth and lit it, putting away the box. Megan smelled the smoke, wrinkled her nose, and turned around. "Elizabeth!" Eli looked up. "Eh?"

"You told me you quit!"

"I did?" Eli shrugged, took hold of the cigarette and inhaled. Soon after, smoke gently billowed out her nose. Megan groaned, "Those things will kill you." Eli shrugged, making Megan rolled her eyes. "Why do I bother talking to you?"

"Because I'm your favorite little sister." Eli grinned at Megan, expecting one in return, but was met with a cold stare. Eli sighed, took one last drag and wiped off the ash of the cigarette. "Okay, it's out." Megan turned around and entered the house, while Eli put the cigarette back in the box and walked in after her. "I feel a nic-fit in the near future." she mumbled, closing the door.

"Mom, dad, we're home." Megan shrugged off her bag and smiled. Eli took off her hat and tossed it, and her bag, onto the couch. Their mother came out of the kitchen, followed by their father. Looking at their mother, it was obvious Megan was her child. Her father had managed to avoid his father's orange hair, but it got passed to Eli. Tag, your it! Ah-ha ha ha ha! Bastard genetics.

"How did your test go?" Eli cringed, as Megan smiled and took out her own neat paper and showed them. In red ink, encircled, was 100%. Their mother took it and smiled. "Oh, Megan! What about you, Elizabeth?" Eli looked down, and stuffed her hands in her pocket.

"Elizabeth, show us your test." their father snapped. Eli pulled out the crumpled paper, smoothed it out and thrust it at them. In red pen, encircled, was 30%. The girl's mother sighed. "Elizabeth Michelle, didn't you study?" Eli lowered her had in shame. Megan bit her lip, and excused herself upstairs. "Elizabeth, your mother is talking to you!" Eli bit her own lip. The nic-fit she anticipated was creeping up on her. Those two small puffs weren't enough to hold back her rage. "Yes, I did study."

"So why did you fail?"  
"Because I'm a god damned idiot! Is that what you want to hear?" Eli had snapped. Her mother was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but luckily her father was always ready to slam Eli back in her place. "You watch your mouth young lady!" Eli had had enough. Before she hurt one, or both, of her parents she turned, grabbed the door handle, and jerked it open. "Where do you think you're going?!" Eli slammed the door shut behind her, without answering her father. Inside, she could hear her mother and father talking about her.

"I just don't understand, Don."

"Don't worry about it, Margret. It's probably just a phase."  
"I hope so. And I hope Megan doesn't go through it."

Eli pulled the unfinished cigarette out, and lit it. "Fucking bitch of a sister." she muttered, walking off. Fresh air should do her good. Fresh air, and a couple more cigarettes.

A few hours of being outside, and three cigarettes snubbed on the ground at the park, and everything is hunky-dory back at the Bishop house. Sitting down to a lovely dinner of dry meatloaf and chunky mashed potatoes. Eli picked at her food, while Megan discussed the going-ons of school, and her little click, and her oh-so handsome boyfriend Mr. Track-Team-Super-Star. Her parents long ago gave up on getting anything out of Eli.

"... and then, Mary sat down on the milk carton and her new dress was soaked! Needless to say Ryan got a severe beating, but it was hilarious!" Megan laughed as her mother and father chuckled. Eli rolled her eyes and bit into the last piece of meat. Soon after, Megan finished hers, and the two put away their plates and headed upstairs.

"Eli, why do you and Dad always fight?" Megan looked over at her sister, while she braided her hair. Eli shrugged, taking down her own pony tail. "He hates me."

"Now, you know he doesn't." Megan finished her braid, and climbed into the top bunk. Eli stretched. "It's the only reason I can think of." Eli stopped and looked at the bunk bed. "When are we going to get our own beds?" Megan chuckled, "When we move out." Eli smiled, and crawled into the lower bed. "Night sis." Megan rolled over, and returned the favor.

Half past eleven, Elizabeth woke up. She yawned, and tossed for a few minutes, before finally crawling out of bed, and went to the kitchen for a glass of milk. Just before she reached the kitchen, she noticed the light was on. Inching closer, she heard her mother and father talking. She was about to walk in, until she heard her name, and froze, listening.

"I don't know, Don. Where did we go wrong?"

"It doesn't matter, Margret. Come this weekend, we won't have to deal with Elizabeth."

"But, it just doesn't feel right. Disowning her?" Eli felt her heart leap into her throat. _Disown me?_ "It's the only way. Do you want to keep her around? Pretty soon, she'll be doing drugs, and next thing you know, she'll get killed." Eli heard her mother sigh. "You're right. It's better this way. We have Megan." Eli clenched her fist, and raced back into her room. "I'll just save them the trouble. I'll run away." Eli grabbed her pink duffel bag, and began cramming clothing into it. Her hair brush, hair ties, deodorant, and a small blanket made it difficult to zip closed, but she managed.

Eli turned and marched out of her room, and made it to the living room, before she heard her mother. "Elizabeth? Where are you going?" Eli turned around and glared. "Running away, Mother. So you don't have to feel connected when I die from a drug overdose." Her mother's face turned white. "Y-you heard?" Soon her father stepped out from behind her mother. "Elizabeth, what do you think you're doing?"

"Running away." Eli repeated, standing straight. "I'm not wanted here, so I'll leave."

"Fine! Go!" Eli blinked, and scowled. "Et tu, Mother?" her mother was in tears but was scowling back. "Go away! Just.. go!" Eli felt hurt, but didn't let it show. "You were never as good as your sister." Her father spat, nailing Eli where it hurt. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to shower her with love." Eli turned, and slammed the door behind her.

Eli made it all the way to Springwood High before she finally had to have a cigarette. Stress and anger were rising, but as soon as nicotine hit her tongue, Eli relaxed.

A twig snapped and Eli jumped. Spinning around she came face to face with a small child.

"Hey, little girl. What are you doing out this late?" The girl tugged her dress down, and tilted her head to a side. "You know, smoking is bad for you. My mommy says so." Eli couldn't help but laugh, and dropped the finished cigarette, and stomped it out. "I'm being scolded by a little kid, now." She smiled and looked over at the girl, who seemed pleased. "Are you gonna stop?" Eli chuckled, again. "Sure. I'll quit." The child laughed and walked closer to Eli.

"Whatcha doing?" Eli sat down an looked at the girl.

"Running away." The girl blinked. "That's silly. Why would you run away?" The girl sat down next to her. Eli shrugged and stretched. "I'm not wanted at home." The child stared at Eli. "Why not?"

Once again, Eli shrugged. "They think I'm a screw up." she looked over at the girl. "You never did say why you're out here." The child giggled. "Playing." Eli stared. "At night?" The girl nodded. "Do you want to play?"

"Play what?" The child opened her mouth, but a loud, harsh voice rang through the night.

"Annabel!" The girl jumped up. "I gotta go!" Before Eli could stop her, Annabel raced off. Eli stood and looked around."Annabel?" The small child was gone, but the name sounded familiar.

"Hey there. Going my way?" Eli froze. The same voice that had yelled at Annabel was speaking. Eli looked around. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't really matter." Eli's blood ran cold. "W-why's that?"

A tall man spun out from behind a tree. Four long fingernails dug into the bark. "You won't be around long enough for it to matter." As the man lunged at her, Eli screamed, found the switch to maneuver her legs, and ran. She could hear the man behind her, but dared not look back.

It didn't matter. Her foot hit uneven concrete, and Eli fell, scraping her chin. Eli got onto her hands and knees, shakily, before she felt a large weight causing her to fall back onto her stomach. She grunted, and turned, coming face to face with the tall man. Jesus, what a face! The man raised his clawed hand and brought it down onto Eli's face. Eli screamed as the metal sliced open her cheek. She grabbed his hand and fought to keep it from scratching her, again.

Something wet fell between her eyes. She blinked, and shook her head. Again, something wet. Over and over, until finally she couldn't take it any more. Eli shot up, her head colliding with the support beam of the above bed. Eli whimpered in pain, and held her head.

"Ow... son-of-a-bitch..." She pulled back her hand, and noticed a dark spot on her palm. Remembering her dream, Eli carefully touched her cheek, and winced in pain. Pulling her hand back, again, she noticed more dark spots. Blood. Her eyes widened, as she scrambled out of bed.

"Megan! Megan, I think something's wrong! Megan!" Eli turned on the light, and spun around. Her sister was laying on the top bunk, not moving. "Megan, wake up! Megan!" Eli pulled back the blankets. Megan's torso fell over the side, her eyes glazed, fixed on the wooden floor. Multiple gouges all over her body. Eli felt bile rise in her throat, and covered her mouth. "Oh, my God.. Megan.." Hot tears hit her eyes, and Eli did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.

* * *

Author's Note:

As always, I love reading your reviews.


	10. Accusations

Forgotten Innocence

[A Nightmare on Elm Street]

Ch. 10

Accusations

"You think I _what_?" Eli couldn't believe what she was hearing. Laying in the hospital bed, her mother, father, doctor and three police officers around her, she toyed with the idea she was still dreaming. You know, like those dreams people have of waking up, but not really waking up?

"Ms. Bishop, your parents tell us you occasionally sleep walk-"

"So that automatically means I killed my sister?!"

"Now Elizabeth, calm down." her mother placed a hand on her daughter's arm. "He didn't mean it like that."

"The Hell he didn't, Margret!" her father shot up, glaring at the officers, particularly the one who was talking. The man straightened his top, and stared indignantly at Mr. Bishop.

"Don, sit down." Eli groaned, and placed a hand on her bandaged cheek.

This whole thing started when Eli's parents ran into her and Megan's room. Her mother nearly passed out, and her father quickly ran into the hall to call an ambulance. Megan was pronounced dead at the scene, and Eli was rushed to the hospital. Two hours and seven stitches in her cheek, followed by a bandage to keep her from picking at them, Eli was being accused of killing her sister. Presently, her father was arguing with the officer, rather _detective_, who called himself Kenneth. From Eli's standpoint, he probably couldn't detect his way out of a brown paper bag.

"Mr. Bishop, Elizabeth is the last person to see Megan alive. She discovered the body, she's the prime suspect. Unless you'd like to confess something." Eli saw the vein in her father's head twitch with every word Detective Kenneth spoke. Yeah, Kennith was a jackass. Eli could figure that out in the ten minutes he's been there. Grade A, 100% Pure Jackass.

"I'd like to confess you're a prick!" Mr. Bishop spat. Eli sighed, and laid back on her pillows. Her mother glanced over and stroked her head.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"  
"Just tired, Mom." And it was the truth, Eli felt exhausted. She hadn't slept since she woke from that nightmare. But the memory of that guy kept her from drifting off. He smelled of smoke and must. And his face. Eli would _never_ forget his face. Or those claws. Claws that cut her.

_No, I scratched myself in my sleep._ Eli was determined to keep the nightmare out of her head, but it was hard. It was all too real. The night's chill, the feeling of nicotine on her tongue, the pressure of the man on her back as he tackled her, the girl. _Annabel_. Why did that little girl look familiar? Had Eli seen her before? Was she an old childhood friend?

Eli was half conscious of the three officers leaving, and her father cursing under his breath. The doctor cleared his throat, pulling Eli from her thoughts.

"I think we should let Elizabeth, here, get some rest. She's been through a lot these past four hours." Her mother nodded, wiping a tear away with a piece of cloth. Her father ran his fingers through his hair, but said nothing. The doctor shooed the two out, then turned to Eli.

"Get some rest, alright?" Eli nodded and smiled. When the doctor closed the door, Eli took to staring at the ceiling. For whatever reason, she felt safer _not_ going to sleep.

Annabel sat down, staring at a wall. When Freddy had returned, he had yelled at her, and made her stand in the corner. She had cried for five minutes, but now, she felt ill. She sniffed, and rubbed at her red eyes. In the other room, she heard Freddy growling, and tapping the table with his claws. Annabel wasn't sure what she had done to make him upset. She sniffed, and hic-coughed. The tapping stopped, and Annabel tugged at her sweater's arms.

"Annabel. Come here." Annabel stood still for a moment, before slowly making her way into the next room.

"Y-yes, Freddy?" He was sitting in the same chair as last time, only now there seemed to be a few more scratches in it. Fred beckoned her over, and she stepped closer. He continued to crook his finger, until Annabel was right in front on him. Fred sighed and removed his head from his hand.

"Annabel, why were you talking to that girl?" Annabel toed the ground, keeping her head low.

"I just wanted to play." she muttered. Fred sighed once again. She was still a child. Annabel glanced up at Freddy.

"I'm sorry." Freddy jumped slightly and looked at her. "I didn't mean to make you mad, Freddy. Honest. I just wanted to play." Fred stared long and hard at the small child. He finally smiled, and stood. Annabel gulped and stared up at him. He knelt down to her level, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was worried you'd get in the way of my work." Annabel bought the lie and smiled, meekly.

"It's okay, Freddy. I forgive you." she tossed her arms around his neck. Fred smiled, and patted her back.

_Why the Hell haven't I killed her, yet?_

Maria stared at her daughter, laying on the hospital bed. She looked so peaceful. Maria was a mess. Her eyes were red, and she wasn't wearing make-up. Her hair was frizzed and tangled, her voice was cracking, and her cheeks were pink from crying. She took in a shuddered breath and and stroked Annabel's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Annabel, please wake up baby. Please." She hadn't been to work all week. Her boss had finally called her and said if she missed any more days, she'd be fired. Maria knew she had to work. She promised her boss she'd be in Monday. Swallowing, she leaned forward and kissed her daughter's cheek.

Maria had heard of all the deaths. She felt sorry for all the parents. Some where her mother's friends, and she felt obliged to go to the funerals. Her mother had left Springwood after Maria had Annabel. She hadn't heard from her, since. No address, no number. Nothing.

Maria sighed, and stared at her daughter. She was the last thing she had to hold on to. Annabel's father was dead, but Maria didn't have the heart to tell her daughter this. How do you tell a six-year-old child her daddy is dead? Not to mention the terrible things he did. Maria felt tears spring to her eyes, thinking about it, as well as bile rising to her throat. She tossed the memory aside, and stood. Wiping her tears, she turned, and exited the room.

"Leaving already, Ms. Richards?" Maria looked over at the receptionist, and nodded.

"I need to gussy myself up. I've got work this Monday, and need all the rest I can get." The receptionist nodded.

"Take care, Ms. Richards." Maria left, and headed straight for the store. Tonight was a good night to drink bad memories away.

* * *

A/N:

Hot damn, I shot this one out, fast!

Apologies if this one seems rushed.

"Reviews make you cool!"


	11. Sweet Dreams

A/N: Ffff- This one is short. But, I really couldn't come up with much to do on this chapter. I promise to try and make the next chapter longer, okay?

Anyway, remember to leave a review, alright? 'Cause, they make you cool!

Yeah!

* * *

Forgotten Innocence

[A Nightmare on Elm Street]

Ch. 11

Sweet Dreams

Fire. As far as the eye could see, fire. Maria was scared. How did this happen? Hot flames licked at her skin, heat radiated off her body. "Help!"

A window broke. Looking over, she could see people. "Hey! Over here!" The mob was yelling, throwing Molotov cocktails and cursing. Two voices stood out. Female.

"...burn, you bastard!"  
"...in Hell! Burn!"

Maria was frantic. "Wait! Stop! Please!" The two females had ran out of cocktails, and were now just throwing rocks, breaking windows.

"Die!"

"Please, stop!"

Flames got higher, and the yells were blotted out by sounds of fire cracking.

Maria sat up, nearly screaming. She sighed, and looked at her clock. It was five in the morning. Monday. She had promised to return to work. On the table, next to an alarm clock, a lamp, and a Bible, was a half empty bottle of whiskey and a glass. She had drank all weekend, and her head was spinning.

"Work. Got to go to work." Pulling the sheets off her body, Maria got out of bed to prepare for the long day ahead.

Springwood High was as busy as always. Students filed into the halls, laughing, joking. Some were weepy from friend's deaths. Maria sat in her art class, tapping a pen against her desk. The bell rang, and children filed into the room, talking and smiling. Soon, they slowly realized Maria was sitting at the front of the class.

"Ms. Richards?"

"Hello, class. I hope you had a fun while I was away." Maria teased, as she stood from her desk.

"How is - "

"Not now, Joey. Time for class to start. If you finish your projects before class is over, then we can chat about whatever. Now, what did you and the substitute do?"

The day seemed to wizz by. Maria wondered if it had always been like this. She stretched and stood, and a soft knock came to the door.

"Ms. Richards?"

"Oh, Joey." A female stepped from behind him. "And Veronica. Did you forget something?"

"Um, no." The two students stepped into the room. "We wanted to know if you're okay." Veronica twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. Joey stuck his hands in his pocket.

Maria blinked, then smiled. "Of course I'm alright."

"But, we heard your daughter," Joey thought of how to say it. Veronica bit her lip, then spoke.

"We heard your daughter was in the hospital." Maria winced, slightly.

"I'm fine, Veronica. Now, if that's all, you should be going home."

"But," Joey spoke, once more, "well. We just wanted to know if, you know, if we could go visit her."

Maria frowned. "No, it's alright."

"Well, you haven't been at school all week. We just wanted to be sure you're alright."

"No. That's final. Now, go home." The two students looked at each other, and left. Once they were gone, Maria sat down and cried.

_No one is going to see Annabel. No one but me._

Veronica sat down next to Joey, and opened her book.

"You think that was a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" Joey started his car's engine and drove off.

"I mean, did she seem... _unstable_?" Joey laughed.

"Nah, she'll be fine, Roni." she smiled at his nickname for her.

"I guess you're right, Joey." She went on to read her book, but her mind continued to travel to Maria.


	12. Little Slivers of Death

A/N: Whoo... Not much to do, tonight. I managed to get this written out and sent in. Yay, I suppose. *-shrug-*

Anyway, do remember to send in your reviews. I like reading them. And, like I've said before, they make you cool!

So, even if you're already cool, they'll make you cooler! And who doesn't want that, eh? Eh?

* * *

Forgotten Innocence

[A Nightmare on Elm Street]

Ch. 12

Little Slivers of Death

Joey's car pulled into a local burger joint. Veronica quickly jumped out, having not eaten lunch that day. Joey laughed at his friend and followed her inside.

"I'm worried about Ms. Richards."

"Roni, we went over this. She's fine. Her daughter's in the hospital." Joey made his order, as did Veronica. As Joey paid, and was given his receipt and number, they turned to find a table. "I'm sure anyone whose daughter was in an coma-like state's mentality would be a bit," he thought for the correct word, "lax." Veronica smiled, slightly.

"I suppose." The ten minute wait for their food was filled with school gossip.

"Number 235." Joey stood and rushed up for their food. As he sat back down, Veronica spoke.

"So, what do you think about all those deaths?" Joey sat down, and stared at her.

"Are you serious? I thought you didn't want to talk about that." Joey unwrapped his burger and bit into it. Veronica looked down at her food.

"Well, it's all every one of my friends were talking about all day." She picked at the fries, placing them into her burger. Joey laughed, slightly, at his friend's antics.

"Well, what would you like to talk about?" Veronica looked down.

"Well. They can't really be coincidences, can they? I mean," she ate a bit of her food, before continuing, "How do you think they all died?" Joey thought for a moment

"Well, I think they were killed in their dreams." Veronica couldn't help but laugh.

"That's ridiculous. How could that happen?"

"I don't know." Joey frowned. "But, isn't it weird, how they died?" Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"Explain." he sighed. His friend could be slow, at times.

"Well, think about Lenore." Veronica nodded, signaling for him to continue. "She died, and from what I heard, she was sleepwalking, and the parents whose kid she was looking after hit her." Veronica nodded. "Okay, but the parents said her eyes were open. How could she be sleepwalking?"

"Maybe she's the kind of person who sleeps with her eyes open, when she's trying to stay awake?" Joey offered. Veronica shook her head.

"That still doesn't explain the others."

"Well," Joey finished his burger, and wadded up the wrapping. "What about Micheal? He was in class when he died, and everyone said he looked like he gutted himself." Veronica shuddered. "Sorry, but getting back to the point, no awake person would do that to himself."

"Not true!" Veronica said. "In Japan, at least they used to. I don't know if they still do or not, if you dishonored your family, you had to commit sepuku, or something like that. You gutted yourself, and sometimes, you would have a second who would cut off your head. That was the only way to cleanse your family of your dishonor." Joey stared.

"How do you know all this stuff? I thought you hated gore and whatnot." Veronica blushed.

"My history teacher was talking about, today." Joey shook his head. "Anyway, I don't think he was going commit sepuku over not wanting to dissect a frog. His friend said he had fallen asleep." Veronica shook her head.

"I don't believe that. There has to be some logical explanation."

"Well, that girl? Kaylee? Her throat was slit open. They said they never found a blade."

"So?" Veronica looked doubtful, but scared.

"So, that means she had no way to kill herself. Which means someone killed her."

"Which means someone snuck in and killed her."

"No signs of break-in."

"How do you know these things?" Veronica snapped, obviously unnerved. Joey frowned.

"Sorry." He knew he should stop talking.

"So, how did your test in math go?"

Veronica sighed, as she climbed back into Joey's car.

"I want to go see Annabel." Joey looked at her.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I just, er." Veronica fought for the right words, "I just want to."

"You never met the kid, before. We shouldn't bother Ms. Richards."

"But, I just want to see how the little girl is doing."

"If Ms. Richards wants us to know how her child is doing, she'll tell us how her child is doing." Veronica frowned.

"Joey." Her friend sighed.

"Alright. But what if Ms. Richards sees us?"

"She won't, if we make it quick." Veronica said, smiling. "Please?"

"Oh, fine. But in, and out. We don't stop by to chat. We go in, see how she's doing, and get out." Joey started the car, as Veronica squealed in excitement.

Maria stared down at her child. "My sweet Annabel. Mommy won't let anyone hurt you." She gently stroked her daughter's cheek, and smiled. "Mommy has to go, now. She'll be back tomorrow. Be a good girl." she found herself laughing at this comment. It was so worked into herself, she couldn't help but say it.

The door opened, and a nurse stepped inside, seemingly talking to someone else.

"Oh. Ms. Richards." Two children stopped in the doorway, looking terrified.

"Veronica. Joey." Maria stared at them for a moment. In that one moment, it seemed all sanity dropped from her self.

"What are you doing here? Are you going to take away my girl?" Joey and Veronica looked stunned.

"N-no! We just wanted to check up on her and see how she was doing!" Veronica explained, quite fearful. Maria looked between the two.

"No. You're going to kill her, aren't you?" Joey's jaw dropped.

"Why would we-"

"Don't bother with excuses! You want to kill my daughter!" Veronica shook her head.

"No, Ms. Richards! W-we just wanted to see how she was doing! We were worried about her. And you." She added, hoping to calm her teacher down. It didn't. Maria proceeded to reveal her laps in sanity by throwing items off the small table next to her daughter's bed - and anything else she could get her hands on. Veronica, Joey and the nurse all dodged the poorly aimed objects, pleading Maria to stop.

Finally, once Maria ran out of objects, the nurse stepped forward.

"Miss, maybe you should go home, and rest. Same for you, kids." she added to the teens, who nodded, and quickly departed. Maria stood still for a moment, before leaving, without saying a word.

"Geez! Ms. Richards is so not right in the head!" Veronica said, visably shaking. "What if she had gotten hold of something sharp? She could have killed us!" Joey shook his head.

"It was a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?! She accused us of wanting to kill her daughter!" Veronica was, obviously, in a panic. Joey gave her a hug before getting into his car.

"I'm sure she'll forget about it tomorrow. She's probably really tired from all the stress. You know, work and her daughter's current predicament." Veronica nodded in agreement.

"Still, she needs help. And I feel sorry for whoever gets pegged." Joey nodded in agreement.

Maria sat in her chair, staring at the television. It was turned off. The room was reflected on it's blank surface, and, to Maria, it made everything seem surreal. It helped her think.

"Maybe," she mumbled to herself, "they weren't there to hurt Annabel." she felt embarrassed about how she reacted. She probably seemed like a maniac. Unfortunately, somewhere in the back of her head, she was beginning to question if her sanity was leaving.

Joey leaned back on his bed, a phone pressed against his ear.

"Relax, Roni." he said, for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "Okay, look. If it will make you feel better, we'll apologies tomorrow at school. Okay?"

A feeble "okay" answered him. _Geez, is she crying?_ he thought, feeling like a huge asshole.

"Roni. You take care, alright?"

"Kay. Night, Joey." The two friends hung up, and Joey pulled the blankets over him. It had been a long day, and he was willing to welcome sleep.

Veronica, on the other hand, still felt terrible. Try as she might, she couldn't fall asleep. Too many thoughts cluttered her mind. After two hours of unsuccessful sleep, she stood and decided to figure out her apology for Ms. Richards, hoping to not offend her teacher any more than she felt she had.


	13. Victimized

Oh, jeez. I've been gone a while, haven't I?

Sorry for the long hiatus. I haven't been very motivated to write. But, now that I'm back on track, others should roll out with less of a gap between.

Anyway, please leave your reviews for me to read. You know I love them.

3

* * *

Forgotten Innocence

[A Nightmare on Elm Street]

Ch. 13

Victimized

Eli pressed her head against the car's window.

"Do I have to go to school, today?" she asked, one last time, before the car pulled into the school's parking lot. Her mother sighed, and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Everything will be fine, sweetheart. I'll be here to pick you up after school. Take care." Eli mumbled under her breath, and stepped out of the car. Shifting her back pack onto her shoulder she made her way to the doors as her mother pulled out of the lot and back onto the road.

"Hey, guys!" Eli smiled, spying her friends hanging around their lockers. They glanced over at Eli, then quickly scattered. Eli froze in place, before rushing to her locker. Written in red lipstick was a single word:

Killer

Eli frowned, and pulled her locker open. _Lovely!_ Someone had stuffed dozens upon dozes of wet, and possibly used, lady toiletries. Her books, paper, pens, and now the floor was covered with liquid and cotton. She groaned and slammed the locker shut, just as the bell rang.

"Screw this." she hissed, and slipped out the door, before the hall monitor could catch her.

------

Elizabeth sighed, and kicked a rock out of her way. The park. Why had she come here? This was where - _that_ - happened. She could feel the chill as she thought about it. And the more she did, the more she began to remember.

_"Hey there. Going my way?"_

The man.

_Four long fingernails dug into the bark._

The blood.

_Metal sliced open her cheek._

Megan.

_Dead._

"Hey!" Eli was pulled from her memory. Ahead of her was a boy and a girl, roughly her own age. "Don't you go to our school?" It was the girl who had called out. Eli gave a good hard look at the two.

"Ms. Richard's class, right? Period one?" Eli asked, and the boy smiled.

"Yeah. You sit behind me. I'm Joey. This is Veronica." the girl smiled and waved. Contrary to how she felt, Eli felt herself smile and wave back. "Where have you been?"

Eli motioned to her bandaged cheek. "Accident."

"Ouch! What happened?" Veronica asked.

_"You won't be around long enough for it to matter."_

"I don't want to talk about it." Eli rubbed her arm. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you guys be in school?" Joey and Veronica looked down, almost ashamed.

"We didn't feel like going. Some of the students are dying." Joey explained, while Veronica continued to look uncomfortable at the subject. Eli frowned.

"So, it's not just Megan." Veronica's head shot up.

"Megan?!" Eli nodded.

"She died a week ago, when I had my," Eli bit her lip, "accident." Veronica's eyes began to swim with tears.

"Oh, God! Megan!" Joey placed a hand on his friend's shoulder as she began to sob. Eli sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't have told you." Joey shook his head.

"We would have found out, eventually. Come on, I know how we can cheer ourselves up." He helped Veronica and the trio went off.

As they walked, Eli's memory began to conjure up her dream again. She finally stopped at where it all began. Springwood High.

_"Whatcha doing?"_

"Annabel ... " Eli mumbled. Joey looked over.

"What did you say?" he seemed shocked. Eli looked over.

"I said, er," Joey quickly raced over and grabbed Eli by her shoulders.

"Annabel! You, how do you know that name?"

"Joey," Veronica frowned, "Lots of people could have that name!"

"A little girl," Eli said, causing the two to look at her, "with brown hair and green eyes. Small, innocent."

"That's Ms. Richard's daughter." Veronica said, almost in awe. Eli looked at her.

"Yeah, hey, yeah! She's got her daughter's picture on her desk! In an Easter dress!"_ That's where I've seen her! That picture!_ "But," Eli frowned. "why did she appear in my dream?"

"Your dream?" Joey asked, his face lighting up. Veronica took notice, and immediately began to shook down the comments.

"No! No way! Absolutely not!"

"Veronica! You heard her! Maybe - "

"I don't want to hear it, Joey!"

"Hear what?" Eli was annoyed, and very confused. Joey grinned.

"My guess is the kids are dying in their dreams."

"Ridiculous!" Veronica soon placed her hand over her ears. Eli's eyes widened.

_Metal sliced open her cheek. She turned and came face-to-face with the tall man._

"A dream, a ... killing dream?" Joey nodded. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. But if your injury happened in your dream,"

"Then Megan was killed in her dream!" Eli finished, everything seemed to make sense.

"But, then Annabel,"

"She must be stuck in a dream, because of her coma."

"We got to get her out! That guys is crazy!" Eli said, frantically. Joey stared.

"Man?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on! We gotta think of a way to save Annabel!"


	14. Dream a Little Dream

Forgotten Innocence

[A Nightmare on Elm Street]

Ch. 14

Dream a Little Dream

"So, we're all clear on our plan, right?" Joey looked over at Eli and Veronica, who nodded.

"Yeah," Eli said, "You and Veronica go to sleep, and try and find Annabel."

"And you stay up and watch us." Veronica added.

"Right!" Joey grinned, and opened the door to Annabel's room. The small child looked peaceful, but the three teens could only imagine the horrors she was dreaming about. Eli, along with Joey and Veronica, could only pray she was having dreamless sleeps.

"Okay," Joey and Veronica pulled up chairs closer to the bed, and sat down. "here we go."

"How exactly are you guys going to wake up?" Eli leaned against the wall, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I mean, you both could die."

"We'll be fine." Joey said, grinning. I brought my lighter. When we find Annabel, I'll give us each a little burn, and we'll all wake up!" Veronica shook her head.

"I hope it works, Joey."

Veronica pulled out a syringe and two small bottles. "I swiped these from the nurse's tray. They should help put us to sleep quicker, but I hope we can wake up without issues."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Joey grabbed a bottle, filled the syringe, looked around and stuck himself. He winced, as the liquid slowly emptied into his system. Veronica then took the syringe and did the same. Once this was done, they leaned back into their chairs.

"Eli," Joey closed his eyes, "Don't leave this room. No matter what." Eli nodded, and the two quickly fell asleep.

Eli pulled out her tape player, and stuck in a cassette. She put on her headphones and sighed. She wanted a cigarette. Opening one of the windows, Eli quickly took out a cancer stick, and lit up. She sighed, and relaxed as the nicotine tickled her tongue. Eli sighed, and glanced at her watch. How did he plan on keeping them inside the hospital after hours, let alone visiting hours? They were lucky enough to avoid any wandering doctors, nurses and janitors, but sooner or later, one would walk in. Then what?

Eli shook her head, and grabbed her water bottle. Noticing it was empty, she looked around. Joey and Veronica were asleep. "I'll only be gone five minutes, max." she told herself. _Five minutes._ She stood up, walked to the door, and glanced back. _I promise. Five minutes._ She quickly headed out the door in search of a water fountain.

Joey looked around a dark and foggy area.

"Veronica? Veronica!"

"Joey?" her voice sounded far away. Joey began to panic. How far away was she?

"Veronica? Where are you?" He began to walked to where he thought he heard her.

"I don't know. I can't see anything!" She sounded closer.

"Keep talking!" Joey began to run. Soon, he could see a figure in the fog. "Veronica?" he stopped running and froze, "Veronica, that you?" No response. "Veronica!" He felt a hand grip his shoulder, and he yelped. Spinning around, he saw her. "Veronica? The who-?" Joey and Veronica walked closer to the figure. As they advanced they realized it was only a tree.

"Weird." Veronica placed a hand on the trunk, "It feels .. smooth." Joey gently rapped on the bark.

"It's ... plastic."

"Plastic?" Veronica knocked on it as well. "You're right!"

"What's going on?" Joey frowned, looking around. "Is this where Annabel is?"

At her name, the fog seemed to lift. Joey and Veronica found themselves in front of a large house, painted pink and white. It all looked too perfect.

"What the _fuck_?" Joey looked up at the house.

"M-maybe Annabel's inside?" Veronica grabbed Joey's hand and squeezed it. "Come on."

The interior was designed like a child had thrown things every where. A bed was blocking the stairs, a stove was next to the television, a lamp was laying on the floor, covered by a sheet.

"What on Earth?" Veronica looked around the place, clinging to her friend. Joey shook his head.

"Come on, Annabel should be around here some-"

A low scrap dragged across the ground. The two turned around, and Veronica screamed. There, they saw a cluster of mannequins, or perhaps just naked Barbies, were shuffling towards them. Veronica tugged and Joey's arm.

"Come on! Let's the the Hell out of here!"

"But, we have to find Annabel!" Joey said, frowning. "Come on! Let's go!" he grabbed Veronica and pulled her along, jumping and stumbling over the bed and raced off the stairs.

It was as if the house was alive, everything seemed to want to attack and hurt the two; from curtains, to stuffed animals, to a cup! A cup of all things! Veronica sighed, and leaned against the wall. Joey huffed and looked around the corner. "I think we've lost them. This is turning into a mad house!" He heard a muffled yelp, and turned around. Three mannequins had come from behind and were now grappling and wrestling Veronica into a room. Veronica struggled, grabbing onto whatever she could get her hands on. "Veronica!" Joey quickly grabbed onto her and pulled her out of the mannequins grasp. The trio of plastic seemed to have given up and disappeared into the room.

"You okay?" Veronica nodded.

"Yeah." she sighed, rubbing her wrist. Joey sighed, thankful his friend was okay.

"Alright, let's keep looking. And watch out for any more monsters."

The two took each other's hand and continued their walk.

Before long, they heard a soft voice coming from one of the rooms.

"Is that Annabel?" Joey whispered, to which Veronica shrugged. They pressed their ears against the door and listened.

" ... stay forever?" a low chuckle followed, and a muffled voice replied with something the two could not make out. They looked at each other and opened the door.

Inside sat a small child. Her brown hair hung in tangles, and her eyes were green and dull. Her clothing was dirtied, and frayed. She glanced over and squinted at the two.

"How did you get here?"

"Are," Joey looked around, "are you Annabel?" the child stood, quickly, dropping the red and green doll she was holding.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, fearfully. "Go away!" Joey blinked.

"We're here to rescue you." this came from Veronica, who smiled. "Come on, sweetie. We'll help you escape."

"I don't want to." Annabel said, backing away. "I don't want to go! I like it here. I want to stay here!" Joey took a step forward.

"Come on! Don't be stubborn." Joey took another step forward, and Annabel raced off, ducking under his outstretched arm, and running around Veronica as she tried to grab her. "Get her!"

The two took off after the small child.

Annabel took many twists and turns, trying to throw off her persuers. She panted, and kept looking over her shoulder. _Why do they want to take me away?_ She gasped as it hit her, _They must be _really_ bad kids!_ She turned her attention back ahead of her and raced down the steps. She heard the two close behind, and wished her legs to go faster. As she turned to duck into a room, she felt her wrist get caught. She screamed and began to tug.

"Let me go!"

Joey held a firm grip. "No! Come on, we're taking you out." He tugged hard, causing the small child to scream in fear and pain. "Veronica, dig into my left pocket, and get the lighter." Veronica stepped forward and did so. Annabel watched as Veronica lit the lighter and advanced upon her. She screamed more, and began to frantically blow out the flame.

"No! No! Let me go!" Tears spilled from the small child's eyes, and her voice began to grow raspy. "I don't want to go! You can't make me!"

Joey glared. "Ugh, stupid girl isn't listening to reason! If you don't come with us, you'll die!"

"I'm not stupid! He said so!" Annabel screamed, blowing out another attempt to burn her.

"Sweetie, it'll hurt, but you'll wake up and be with your mom! Isn't that worth it?" Veronica said, trying to calm the child down. Annabel twisted and pulled, causing Joey to tighten his grip.

"Stop squirming! You'll break your arm!" he warned. The three heard a loud snap, and they knew the tiny arm had broken just as Joey finished his sentence. Annabel screamed in agony, and called out to the one person she wanted more than anyone in the world.

"DADDY!"


	15. Innocence

I seem to be in a writing mood.

Enjoy this early chapter, and possibly more to come.

:}

* * *

Forgotten Innocence

[A Nightmare on Elm Street]

Ch. 15

Innocence

"Daddy!" Joey had released Annabel and quickly backed away. Veronica had dropped the lighter, and retreated behind Joey. The small child continued to scream for her parental figure, cradling her damaged arm. "_Daddy_!" Her voice cracked, "Dadd_ieeee_!"

"What is it, sweet heart?" The teens spun around, and came face-to-face with Fred. Veronica screamed and her and Joey quickly backed away from him. Annabel hurriedly ran towards him, however.

"No! Annabel!" the child did not listen, and released her arm to throw her good arm around his waist and cried into his sweater.

"Dad-d-dy! They-they-they w-w-were me-mean t-t-t-to m-me!" Fred looked down on the child in pity and placed a hand on her head.

"Don't fucking touch her, you bastard!" it was Veronica who had shouted. Joey turned, stunned at his friend's outburst. It didn't, however, phase Fred as he knelt down and pulled Annabel's face towards his.

"Tell daddy what they did, sweet heart." he said in the gentlest voice he could manage. Fred carefully picked up the injured arm and ran a single blade down it. Annabel looked up, her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears.

"They tried to take me away!" she said, after she calmed down, "They chased me; They tried to burn me; They called me stupid and they b-b-broke my arm!" The child didn't seem to notice or care that skin was broken and blood was running down from the thin cut. Joey and Veronica looked at each other.

"Poor sweet heart." Fred cooed, stroking her hair. "Why don't you go up to your room, okay? Daddy will take care of the bad kids." Annabel sniffed.

"Are you going to hurt them?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Fred smiled.

"Daddy will make sure they won't hurt you anymore." Annabel threw her arm around his neck before hurrying off.

"You let her go, dammit!" Joey yelled as Annabel vanished. Fred gave a fake yawn.

"I would, but you see, she's grown on me. She doesn't want to leave. She likes it here." he explained. "And who am I to tell her 'no'?"

"Daddy?" Fred looked over at Veronica. "What the hell have you been telling her?" he grinned.

"Me? I haven't told her anything." he hooked his left hand into his pocket, "She calls me 'daddy', because that's what I am." Joey and Veronica's faces showed disgust.

"You're sick." Fred laughed at Veronica's comment.

"Yes," he grinned, "and you two are dead." he claws flashed as he lunged forward.

Eli hurried down the hall. She had been gone four minutes, and intended on making it back to the room in the time she said she would. As she got closer to the room, she noticed a few nurses and a doctor rushing into the room. They were screaming, but Eli couldn't make any of it out. She thought they were yelling at Joey and Veronica and planned on leaving, then she caught to phrase "bleeding out".

Eli rushed forward, and watched as one nurse tried shaking Veronica.

"Sweetie, you're okay." Veronica's eyes were squeezed closed, and she was thrashing about screaming at the top of her lungs. Eli looked over as two others had removed Joey's shirt and were trying to stop the bleeding. Eli counted four long cuts, and felt sick. _I shouldn't have left_.

As the nurse shook Veronica, Eli and the others in the room watched in horror as her head was thrown back, her neck broken and her eyes wide with fear. Eli dropped her water bottle as the nurse screeched, pulling away. The other two nurses rushed towards their companion and comforted her, saying it was an accident, and they knew she didn't mean it. The two who were taking care of Joey said they lost his pulse.

Eli sunk to the floor, her fingers tangling in her hair. _It's my fault. I should have been watching them._ She began to slowly rock back and forth. "I killed him. It's all my fault. My fault," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. "My fault... my fault ..."


	16. Bye Bye, Baby

Guess who's back?

Want to know why I took so long with this chapter (for those of you who will even read this)? I lost my flash drive.

Yeah. I just found it last week. Joy filled the world, and I resumed my duties.

So, yeah. Just felt like sharing. Enjoy the update!

Hopefully I won't lose my flash drive again. (cross your fingers!)

* * *

Forgotten Innocence

[A Nightmare on Elm Street]

Ch. 16

Bye Bye, Baby

Maria leaned back against the chair. The deaths of Veronica and Joey and sent her over the edge; she quit her job. How could she continue to work? It was all too much to bear. She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. She wondered if quitting was such a good idea. It had made sense at the time, but now … it didn't matter. What's done is done, nothing she could do, now.

Opening her eyes once more, Maria stared up at the ceiling. What God mocking her? Was she the butt of some joke that the universe plotted when she was conceived? Or maybe, this was Karma, coming back and biting her on the ass. Maria frowned; she wouldn't deny that she deserved it. Of all the things she did, she knew if Karma was pissed at her, it was for killing _him_. Thinking back to that night made her skin crawl, goose bumps brought up memories she didn't like; memories she tried to burn when the town killed Fred Krueger.

It had been six years, one week after she learned she was pregnant with Annabel. Krueger had been released on a technicality, and the town was furious. He murdered so many children and we was being released, all because someone missed a line to initial. Maria would never forget his face as the judge, grudgingly, released the monster. Krueger looked proud, like he had just pissed on God. Maria's mother was the loudest in that court, her best friend's child having been his last victim.

That night, the town banded together and tracked him down. They locked him up in his boiler room, and lit the bastard up like a Christmas tree. Maria would lie if she said the sound of Krueger screaming hadn't shaken her. She had nightmares for three weeks, but never once did she regret taking part in his death.

Maria closed her eyes once more, and began entertaining the idea Krueger was behind all those deaths. _Ha_! That would be justice right there. Fredrick Krueger – an unstoppable force of death and misery. She outwardly laughed at the mere notion.

"Mommy? What's so funny?" Maria's eyes shot open and she sat upright. Laying on her stomach, looking over her shoulder, was Annabel. She repeated herself. "What's funny?" Maria stared at her daughter, feeling the urge to cry. _Could it all have been a dream_? She shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing, sweetie. Mommy was just thinking about something." Maria stood, and headed towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make us some dinner, okay?" Annabel smiled.

"Okay, mommy!"

Maria sighed, opening the door to the freezer. Inside, choices were freezer burned meat or a bag of vegetables. Maria sighed and closed the door. As she did so, she heard the front door open. She frowned and turned towards the living room. "Annabel, what are - "

"Daddy! You're home!" Maria's heart raced as she turned and quickly raced back into the living room.

Once there, she found her daughter being held by a man. His dirty hat covered his face as he looked down at Annabel. The girl looked up at him, clinging to his sweater. _Can't be_, she thought, _Absolutely not_!

"Put her down!" Maria yelled, causing both Annabel and the man to look over. Maria's stomach churned as she caught sight of his face. He smiled.

"Hello, lover." he said, making Annabel giggle. Maria fumed, curling her hands, feeling nails dig into skin.

"Put her down, _now_!" Fred chuckled.

"Why should I? I am her father, after all. I have a right to hold my child." He smiled, and stroked Annabel's hair. Annabel smiled, clinging tightly to Fred.

"Aren't you happy, mommy? Daddy's home, and he said he'd never leave again!" she carefully slid out of his grasp and kept hold of his hand. Maria felt ill.

"You are not her father, dammit!" Maria spat, causing Fred to laugh more.

"I beg to differ, and you and I both know I would win that bet." he smiled at Maria. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"I have. Annabel doesn't need you. I've taken good care of her!" At this, Annabel tightened her grip of Fred's hand.

"Now, look," Fred cooed, frowning, "You're scaring our daughter."

"_She isn't your daughter, God dammit_!" Maria lost it. Hot tears began to fall, and she pulled at her hair. She quickly picked up the closest thing around - a crochet needle - and lunged at Fred, catching him off guard and stabbing him just above his collar bone.

Fred released Annabel's hand and grabbed Maria's arm. "Fucking _bitch_!" Maria swapped hands, and flailed it wildly. She wasn't right-handed, but she wasn't aiming, anyway. She just wanted him dead and gone. As she stabbed him, memories flooded back: Being so young and being in his basement. He was going to kill her, too. Instead, he killed her innocence. If anything good came out of that night, it was Annabel. When she read the test, she vowed to protect her unborn child at any cost. Maria continued to stab as Fred shielded himself as best he could, still holding onto her predominant arm.

Pain exploded in her back, causing her to drop the needle and stop her assault. She turned, placing a hand on her back. She didn't need to check to know she had blood on her back. Annabel held a knife, her eyes wide and angry.

"Annabel," she whispered, "what are you doing?"

"You hurt daddy!" the small child glared. "I hate you! You hurt daddy!" Annabel sniffed. "I want to live with daddy."

"No, Annabel. You can't -"

"I want to! And I will!" Annabel began to cry, "I hate you!" Maria winced, both from the pain in her back and from the pain in her heart.

"You don't mean that." she pleaded. "Annabel,"

"No! I do!" Maria saw a flash from the knife, and then darkness.

Annabel stared down at her mother, tears falling down her face. She dropped the knife and looked over at Fred. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes. Fred stood, brushing off his sweater. He looked down and smiled.

"My sweet child," he whispered, placing a hand on her head. Annabel smiled.

"Now I can live with you!" she said, happily. Fred shook his head.

"No, now you leave." Annabel's face fell.

"But, daddy," Annabel reached for Fred.

"She's awake!" Annabel squinted, bringing her hand up to her face.

"Daddy..." her eyes adjusted. Two nurses and a doctor looked down at her.

"No, Annabel." the doctor smiled. "You had us worried there for a while. Your mother will be happy to have you back."

"No!" Annabel screamed, and thrashed around. "I want my daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she cried, as the nuses and doctor held her down, more coming in to help.

"Daddy! Daddy, come back! I love you, daddy! Don't go! Don't go!" she cried as the doctor tried to calm her. Annabel whimpered, throwing herself back onto the bed.

"Daddy! Please, daddy!" she cried, her breathing elevated. She distantly heard the doctor ask for something, but paid no attention.

"Daddy!"


	17. Nightmares and Memories

Forgotten Innocence

[A Nightmare on Elm Street]

Ch. 17

(Finale)

Nightmares and Memories

Ten years passed since Annabel woke up. Ten years since she had been close to her father and ten years since her mother's death. Annabel tousled the mass of hair that hung around her shoulders. It was an uneven chop, but living in Westin Hills, it was as good as it got.

Annabel looked around, waiting for her turn for her medication. She glanced down at her arm, tracing the scar that decorated her light skin. It never properly healed. She looked up as she was shoved from behind. Her turn.

Stepping forward, Annabel took the small plastic cups – one filled with water, the other pills – and gulped them down. The person behind the counter waved her off and Annabel hurried to her room. She put a hand to her mouth and spat out the four small pills and stuffed them in her pocket. She would dream tonight.

She knew it had to be the pills. Ever since she was admitted, she was given pills and ever since she took the pills, she never dreamed. Not once. And _that_ was what really drove her crazy. Her dreams were all she had of her father. She knew that would be the only way to see him. She got to her room and laid down. Her hand went into her pocket and pulled out the medicine. Three were basic, to keep her calm and quiet; the third was strange. She looked at it and saw etched in it, though saliva had disintegrated the text, was the word _Hypnocil_.

Annabel frowned. "Hypnocil …" she tucked it back into her pocket and swallowed the remaining three. She shifted around more and closed her eyes. She felt herself instantly get pulled into sleep.

Annabel looked over her shoulder. She knew this place. A boiler room. She looked down at her feet, and saw something she hadn't seen in a long time. "_Koka_!" She quickly picked up the light plush and held it close.

"I'm afraid I'm not good at sewing, so I couldn't fix it." Annabel looked towards the noise. Fred leaned against a pipe and smiled. "Hello, kid."

"Daddy!" Annabel raced forward and flung her arms around the older man's neck. Fred laughed and patted her back.

"You grew up on me, kid." He pulled her back and looked at her. Annabel smiled, pushing hair from her face.

"I miss you, daddy." She said, picking at the cotton that poked from the lion's side. Fred smiled once more and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I missed you, too, sweetheart." Annabel looked up and smiled.

"I can come visit you, now. We can always be together!" Fred's smile dropped and he shook his head.

"No, sweetie. I'm afraid we can't." Annabel's smile faded as well.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Fred pushed from the pipe and walked away. "The only way we can see each other any more, is if _you_ died." Annabel froze, dropping Koka.

"Daddy?" She spoke, scared for the first time since she was young, "Are you saying – "

"It's time to wake up, Annabel." The girl blinked and reached forward.

"Daddy!" Annabel sat up in bed, sweat dripping down her face. She whimpered, pulled her legs up towards her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Tears spilled out from her eyes. She loved her father, but she'd never get to see him again, unless … unless …

Annabel stood, throwing the blanket from her and marched out the door. Come Hell or high water, she would see her father again. She would, no matter what! She grabbed a chair and hauled it around with her.

"Annabel Richards! What are you doing?" Annabel ignored the nurse, her mind set on what she had decided. "Annabel!" The nurse stood and quickly followed the girl. Soon, Annabel found a window whose outer wire bars were falling apart. She swung the chair, shattering the glass and, in a great feat of strength she never knew she possessed, tore the bar from it's last nail. She climbed onto the chair, and began to pull herself through the window.

The nurse screamed and raced over. "Annabel! Stop!" She grabbed the teen's arm and began to pull, screaming for help. A few other patients poked their heads out their rooms and another nurse and two doctors hurried over, grappling at the teen.

"What the Hell happened?" one doctor asked, pulling at Annabel's waist. The nurse shook her head.

"I don't know, dammit! Just shut up and pull!" So the four pulled and Annabel clung tightly to the window frame, glass shards cutting into her palms. She winced, but pulled back, the night hair hitting her and her breath caught in her chest.

A needle was jabbed into her arm and sedative was injected. Annabel moaned lightly at the pain, and tightened her grip. She'd succeed, she would. With the last of her strength, and her conscious fading, she pulled and felt the hands grasping her leave. Her last conscious thought, as she felt herself falling, was that she'd see her father. Pain shot through her body, her head collided with pavement, and darkness swallowed her mind.

The nurse covered her face and turned away. The other three looked out the window, gasping at what they saw. The patients gasped and began hushed conversations, not believing what they saw. Annabel never displayed suicidal thoughts or tendencies. She seemed content with living in Westin Hills. Why did she off herself? The nurse took a ragged breath and pulled her face from her hands, and froze.

A young girl, no older than six, was staring at her. She had brown hair that fell around her shoulders and dull green eyes seemed to smile. Her lips curved upwards and she was dressed in a pink sweater and white skirt. The nurse looked at the girl and opened her mouth.

"Little – " the child placed a finger to her lips and made a _hush_ noise. The nurse frowned and opened her mouth to speak. The girl hugged a stuffed lion plush closer to her body – the nurse noticed it had three long cuts in it's side and had the stuffing poking out – and the girl giggled. She was gone. The nurse blinked. That girl, she looked like Annabel when she was first admitted.

The nurse's world with dark, she was vaguely aware that the doctors were calling to her. The floor caught up to her, and she fainted.

* * *

I thank everyone who put up with the journey, and to all who left reviews.

I hope you enjoyed the story, and it wasn't too much of a disappointment.

Feel free to read and review any of my other stories.

Again, thank you all, and good night.

- Alpha.


End file.
